Corrupted Beauty
by Yankees01
Summary: Randy is taking over the family business and the only good thing is his sister; she is the innocent one in everything. Can she find a normal life, be safe, and Randy take over successfully? Char: OC,Orton,Bourne,Cena,Nexus,Taker,Eve,Kelly, and many more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. I wrote this about a year ago and decided to post it now. **

**Let me know if you like it or not. You will see people from all the brands and companies and some retired people. **

**Characters:**

**Isla Calaway- Mark's daughter and Randy's sister. She is the nice one the family and wants nothing to do with the family business**

**Randy Orton- Mark's first son by a woman that wasn't his wife. He is preparing to take over the family business**

**Evan Bourne- Isla and Randy's best friend; Randy's 2nd in command**

**John Cena- Randy's 3rd in command; Randy's other best friend**

**Phil (CM Punk)- Detective that has it in for the drug lords**

**Teddy and Cody- otehr drug lords; compete with Randy for business**

**Sheamus- Randy's friend and IRA connection for arms **

**Dave Finlay- Sheamus' father; IRA arms dealer**

**Eve- Isla's best friend; Dave's niece**

**Kelly- Isla's other best friend and John's sister**

**Mark Calaway- Drug Lord/Mob Boss; Randy and Isla's father**

**Dave Batista- Mark's 2nd in command**

I wish that I was like every other 24 year old, but I wasn't. I had graduated from college with degrees in Public Health Administration and Nursing. I already had a job at one of the two hospitals in the city. I was the public relations manager for the private sector hospital. I knew that the only reason I had the job was because my father was the biggest crime boss in the city. I also knew that my brother, Randy, was being groomed to take over the large empire that our father had built. Randy was in the process of building his crew and I was being the nice, caring, and public face for the legitimate part of the business.

I had a cozy life and only a few close friends. I have always had to have a bodyguard everywhere I have gone, because of whom my father is and the enemies he has made. I knew that he didn't get the nickname "Undertaker" because he was nice to everyone. I wasn't surprised when people were arrested and new people were found for the crews. I just told Dad that I wanted nothing to do with the crime part and I didn't even want to carry a gun. I lost the gun argument, but Dad never talks business around me.

I had agreed to move back into the building that dad owned. I was getting the third floor all to myself and I was glad. I knew that I had to have a code to get to my floor and I would be taken care of; I didn't like it, but there was no use arguing. I was having dinner tonight with my dad and brother; I knew that I would get to meet some of the new crew.

I got into the car from shopping and Evan was sitting across from me.

"Hi, Issie." He said and I smiled. He was the only person who could call me that. Dad has named me Isla after Mom's favorite place in Mexico.

"Hi, Evan." I said and hugged him. I had known Evan since Randy and I were little. He had a rough life until Dad brought him to our house when his mom killed herself. He was raised with us, but he wanted to work for dad to repay him for everything. Evan had trained in MMA and other fighting arts; Dad trusted him with me.

"Did you buy out the whole store?" he asked me.

"No, not yet. Anything new with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I got a promotion so you are getting a new bodyguard." He said and I felt sad. I had been everywhere with Evan. We even got our college degrees together because I begged Dad to let him go with me.

"I'm glad and sad." I said and Evan wrapped his arm around me.

"You are still my best friend." He said and I smiled.

We were talked the entire way back to the building. I thought it was funny that the bottom floor was a grocery store, the basement was one of Dad's offices, and the other three floors were Randy, Dad, and mine. Randy lived on the second and Dad lived on the top. I got back and went to my floor. We were eating at Randy's restaurant at 7pm, so I had two hours to get ready.

Randy POV

I was glad that Isla was going to meet us for dinner tonight. Dad and I had gotten a few more guys for the crew and she needed to be introduced to her new bodyguard. I was still debating if Wade and Justin together would be better than just Wade. I had promised Dad that I would always take care of Isla.

"Randy?" a voice called.

"In here, John." I called and John walked in with some blonde girl on his arm.

"Get out." I hissed and the girl ran out.

"I guess that you need to get you some." He said and I shot him a glare.

"Look, Cena, we have a shipment tonight and I need it to go off correctly. I don't need any right now." I said and he held his hands up in defense.

"You are coming to dinner?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Isla is coming." I said and he looked at me. I knew that John liked Isla and had since he met her when we were little.

"Sure." He said and I laughed.

"You know, maybe she would like you if you weren't such a manwhore." I said and he was laughing.

We were talking when Drew, Jack, and Chris (Masters) all walked in.

"Do you have the rest of the crew?" I asked Drew and he nodded.

"Oh, someone is here to see you." he said and I looked confused.

"Who?" I asked him and Sheamus walked in behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him; he didn't come around unless he had an offer or bad news. Isla just got back in town and I didn't want to deal with him.

"I just wanted to see if you needed some more guys for the crew. I heard that Punk picked up two of them on assault charges." He said and I groaned, Phil was an annoying detective that we had nicknamed Punk because he was an ass. He was always looking for problems and dirt to lock us up on. I either had to deal with him or Ted and Cody, the other drug lords on the other side of Tampa.

"Who do you have?" I asked him.

"tar i leith" he yelled and two guys walked into the room. I was impressed by one of the guys size, but I didn't know if they were smart.

"Who are they and have they ever worked for you before?" I asked him.

"This is Shad and Mark. Shad works for me doing free0lance muscle and Mark worked for Dad." He said and I nodded. I knew that Dave Finely didn't trust many men so he would have to be good to work for him.

"Alright, Drew!" I yelled. He appeared and waited for me to tell him what to do.

"Drew, this is Mark and Shad, they are the last two members for tonight. They know that if any of you fucks up you will be floating down the river with a bullet in your head." I said and looked at them when I said it.

I finished up business and left for the restaurant. I hadn't seen Isla in 2 months; I was glad to see my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

Issie's POV

Evan and I got to the restaurant on time and we were taken to the roof. Randy had opened a fancy Mexican restaurant with roof top dinning. I was just glad that I was going to get to see him after being away for two months. I was dressed in a jean skirt and a green top. I couldn't wear most colors because, unlike Randy, I had inherited the red hair. I made it up the last stair and was enveloped by Randy in a hug.

"Hi, Randy." I said and he finally put my down.

"Hi, Is." He said and I smiled at him.

"Two months is too long." He said and I shrugged.

"I agree." A voice said and I turned to see Dad. I ran over and hugged him.

"Hi, Dad." I said and he hugged me.

"Hi, Isla, I hope that you have found everything you like?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you, father." I said.

"Good, well, I am having dinner with Finlay tonight, so be careful." He warned us before hugging both of us and leaving.

"Hi, John" I said and hugged him once father had left.

"Hi, Is." He said and I smiled at him.

I had a crush on John when I was younger, but I knew that to him I was just Randy's little sister. We had a nice dinner and I loved looking over Tampa. I was glad that I was back home and that Randy was happy.

"Issie, can we talk to tonight? I need to introduce you to my new crew." He said and I looked at him.

"Only, if my new body guard is hot." I said and Evan was laughing at me.

"Well, ok." He said and we were laughing; we had all had a few margaritas.

We all got into the car and headed back for the basement so that I could meet Randy's new crew; I'm sure that I would know a few people, but I always had to meet them. Randy and Dad wanted me to know who I could and couldn't trust.

Ominous POV

Wade, Justin, and Heath were all sitting in the basement with the rest of the guys. Randy had told them all to be there and they were waiting.

"Who do you think is going to be on babysitting?" Wade asked Justin and Heath.

"Probably ginger here." Justin said and Heath shot him a glare.

"I don't know about you all, but I do not want to be watching some bimbo just to get higher up in this crew." Justin said and some of the other guys were laughing.

"What?" Wade asked them.

"Trust me, she is far from bimbo and I wouldn't mind babysitting." Jack said.

"Whatever." Justin mumbled.

"Boss is here!" Drew said and they turned off the tv, stopped drinking, and acted like they cared.

"How did the shipment go?" Randy asked once he walked in.

"Good, everything is been moved, sent on, or stored." Drew said and Randy nodded in approval. They all knew that if he wasn't happy then they would be finding new jobs or burying each other.

"Now, as you know, Evan is moving out of guarding Isla and into my warehouse man. John will still over see arms, and Drew is over shipments. I am going to have Wade and Justin takes turns guarding my sister." Randy told them and Justin hid his annoyance with the matter.

"Isla, come here." Randy yelled and Evan carried her down on his back.

Justin POV

I was shocked when I got to see Isla finally. She was not what I expected; she was normal. I expected an over-inflated, botoxed, bleach-blonde, orange spray tan, spoiled brat, but she didn't look any of that. I looked over at Wade and he was glued to her. She looked nothing like Randy, but she looked everything like her father.

"Isla, this is Wade and Justin; they are your new bodyguards. They are going to swap up on days. Be nice." He told her and she nodded.

"Well, at least half of what I asked for is there." She said and was laughing. I must say I didn't like the idea, but she was mysterious.

"Good." Randy said and you could see affection for his sister in his eyes; maybe Randy did have a soft side.

He proceeded to introduce her to everyone else. She was nice and polite, but left to go back upstairs right after. Wade and I had to talk to Randy right after the meeting. The other guys filed out to go to the bar that Mark owned.

"Ok, so you two are going to swap up, I don't care how you do it, but remember if she so much as doesn't get her way, gets hurt, or had any complaints then I will kill you. She is the most important thing in my life and I will hurt whoever hurts her." He said and we both nodded.

"Now, decide who is staying on her floor tonight." He said and Wade volunteered. I would have to do it tomorrow night.

"Alright, go up there and talk to Evan; he is going to tell you everything." He told Wade and I headed to the bar.

I got there and found Drew, Jack, Chris, Shad, Mark, and John already there. I grabbed a drink and sat down with them.

"So babysitting huh?" Jack asked me and I flipped him off.

"She really isn't that bad." John said and I looked at him.

"Do we just babysit her or does that include her friends, designer dog, and douche of a boyfriend?" I asked them. John just smirked.

"You are going to be surprised when you actually get to know her… she doesn't have a designer dog or a boyfriend." Drew said and I nodded.

"The friends, yes, because her best friends are family." Chris said and I nodded.

I had been recommended to work with Randy and his crew, but I was starting to think that Ted might have given me a better offer.

Evan POV

I was watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Isla was in the shower, so I opened the door to find Wade.

"You got the short straw?" I asked him and he smirked.

"No, I don't mind; I just want to get a foot in the group." He said and I nodded. I liked the guy who was willing to work to become something.

I showed him around, where the guns and ammo were, and the room he was going to stay in. I was grateful that when Mark had bought the building that they had made a room and bathroom for the body guard. I was almost done when we heard a scream. I went running towards Isla room to make sure that she was alright. I opened the door to find Isla standing on her bed pointing at a spider. Wade was trying not to laugh and I killed it for her.

"Thank you, Superman." She said and I was laughing.

"Issie, Wade is staying tonight. I will be at my apartment." I said and she nodded.

"I will be out in a second. I want to say bye before you go." She said and I nodded.

We walked out and sat back down on the couch.

"I didn't know bug killer was on the job description." Wade said and I was laughing.

"Yeah, well, pretty much anything she ask you to do, except sleep with her." I said and Wade nodded.

Issie came out and said bye before I headed to my apartment. I hadn't been home in a few months, but Mark always paid the rent for me. I was glad to be home.

Isla POV

I was sitting on the couch looking at Wade and realized he was much bigger than Evan was. I was shocked at how muscular he was and how he didn't look that bad.

**A/n: Pls review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

Wade POV

I sat there and I could see that Isla was watching me; I also knew that if I messed this up I was dead or gone… maybe both.

"What is your schedule tomorrow?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I have a lunch meeting with the CEO and security director of the hospital. Then, I am meeting my two best friends for shopping, and then probably dinner here with them." She said and I nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure that I get you to where you are supposed to be." I said and she smiled.

"You will, don't worry about it, but you need to relax. I know that my brother probably told you all kinds of things, but don't worry. I am not going to let him hurt you over something stupid and No, you don't have to do everything I tell you too." She said and I smiled. She was so easy to talk to.

I talked to her for a little longer before she went to bed. I read up on the people I had to know and went over some stuff Evan had given me before going to bed. I didn't think that babysitting was going to be that bad. I just wanted my foot in the door; I didn't care if this was the way to get it.

Isla POV

I got up the next day and cooked breafast. Wade was surprised when he found food and thanked me like 5 times. We left for the restaurant and I got there as the same time as Vince and Adam (Edge). Vince was the CEO and Adam was the head of security; he was also my ex-boyfriend. Dad wanted him fired, but I was professional enough to work with him.

Wade sat at a table a few feet away and had lunch while we discussed business. I was so glad that he was there because Adam was trying to be an intimidating prick.

We were leaving and Wade was walking with me to the car when Adam walked up to me.

"You know if you had just put out then you could still be on my arm instead of your bodyguards." Adam said and I didn't have time to react when Wade punched him. I just smirked and pulled Wade to the car. The driver didn't know what was happening, but left when I told him to.

"Are you ok?" I asked Wade after a second.

"Yes, I just didn't like him saying that to you." He said and I smiled; he at least acted like he cared.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

We arrived at my building and I knew that Kelly and Eve would be here any minute. I ran upstairs and changed while Wade put ice on his hand.

"Don't kill yourself changing; Randy would kill me." Wade said and I was laughing. I was almost done when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." He said and I ran out there as Kelly and Eve walked in. I hugged him both and I saw Wade's eyes glued to Kelly. I was just laughing. I knew that they would have something to say about him later.

"Do you want to see if your brother and some of the guys want to hang out tonight?" Eve asked me and I smirked. I knew that she liked Randy.

"Sure." I said and called Randy. I talked to him for a few minutes and he wanted all of us to come to his floor at 7 for dinner. He wanted Wade there so that he could get to know him, which is Randy's code for tell me what I think of him.

"Alright, so shopping and then dinner at 7 at on Randy's floor. Wade your coming." I said and he nodded.

Kelly POV

We got into the car and I was watching Wade; he was definitely better looking than some of the guys that Randy had hired for his crew before. John had showed me some pictures and one guy was really cute; I just didn't know his name. John only showed me the pictures if I agreed to talk to Isla about him. I knew that he had the biggest crush on her.

We went shopping, bought up everything and then went back to Isla's to have girl talk and margaritas. Wade was outside on the balcony while we were talking; I was at least glad that he knew how to give Is space when she needed it.

"So, spill, what do you think?" Eve asked her.

"He is nice and not exactly bad to look at; the other one is cuter." She said and I was surprised.

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, you will see him tonight probably." She said and I just nodded.

"How did you get two?" I asked her.

"I wasn't happy about Evan so Randy is letting me have a say." She said and I nodded.

"I still think you and John would look great together." I said and Eve nodded in agreement. Isla just shrugged.

"Who knows, Kel, he probably thinks of me as your friend and Randy's little sister." She said and I shook my head no.

"Right now, I just want to forget about Adam." She said and Eve was laughing.

"Did you see him today?" I asked her and she nodded. She told us about how Wade had punched him out and we thought that was sweet. I couldn't imagine Isla dating her bodyguard, but who knew. I just wanted to see the new guys in the crew; I wanted a boyfriend.

Eve POV

I was glad that we had girl time and margaritas before we went downstairs to Randy's. I always got nervous around him and now I was better since I had a little liquor in me.

"Find me a guy." Kelly said to us and Isla looked at me. Kelly might have had too much.

"We will find you one." Is told her and she smiled.

"Good, because getting over John (Morrison) hasn't been easy; especially since he went back to that two time whore Melina." She said and We were laughing at her.

We finally got to Randy's floor and Isla knocked on the door. John opened the door and gave us a questioning look about Kelly.

"She had some margaritas." I said and he looked at Isla.

"What? Girl Time?" he said and he shook his head as Kelly started hanging on Drew. John was protective of his sister, but not as bad as Randy was over Isla.

I was scanning the room and I noticed a very interested person. A new guy who was tan, tall, had brown hair with blonde running through it, and a stone face. I knew that he must be new.

"Who's that?" I asked Isla when she walked over to me.

"Justin, the other bodyguard… doesn't seem to friendly." She said and I nodded in agreement. I was talking to her when Randy came out. He came over and hugged Isla, Kelly, and me. He gave Kelly and me kissed on the cheek.

"How come you can kiss my sister and I can't kiss yours?" John asked him and Randy looked at him.

"Fine." Isla said and walked over to John. She planted one on him and he was stunned.

"No one said I couldn't kiss you." She said and Randy was looking at her; he was laughing at John's reaction.

I noticed how Wade and Justin kept an eye on her; I noticed a difference in their looks. I was sitting next to Drew and Kelly when Randy walked over to me.

"You have your eye on one of the new guys in my crew?" he whispered in my ear and I felt shivers go up my spine.

Randy POV

I had been watching Eve and I noticed that she was watching Wade and Justin; I wondered what Isla had told her and Kelly. Kelly was still drunks and hanging on Drew. John didn't seem to happy, but was more interested in talking to Isla.

"You like one of the new guys?" I asked Eve when I sat down next to her. She bit her lip and she looked at me.

"No, I was just seeing who they were." She said and I nodded. I had always liked Eve; she was prefect in everyway, but I knew that if I made her a one night stand then Isla would kill me.

I was talking to Eve when Isla wanted to leave. Drew had already taken Kelly home and I was having fun talking to Eve; she was actually interesting.

"Night, bro." she said and I hugged her.

"Night, breakfast tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded.

"See you around 9:30." She said and I nodded.

Justin and Wade went with her and I focused my attention back on Eve.

Justin POV

We got back to Isla's floor and Wade went over everything while Isla was in the shower. I didn't really care, but I had to do this to get higher up. Wade really cared and to me it was just a job.

She hugged him when she got out and he left. I was sitting on the couch when she walked out. She looked good; I had to admit that much.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, princess?" I asked her and she made a face.

"Don't call me that." She said and I looked at her. She didn't like that I had called her that and I couldn't help but smile that I had annoyed her.

**A/n: Will Justin and Isla get along? Will Randy and Eve be a one night stand?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Miamitravel, thanks for the ideas! **

Isla POV

I got up the next morning and Justin was already up drinking coffee. I got ready and went downstairs to Randy's floor. I knocked and a sleepy looking Randy opened the door in some basketball shorts.

"Morning, sis." He said and hugged me.

"Morning, Randy, who was the luck girl?" I asked her and he yawned.

"Eve." He said and he looked down like he had done something wrong.

"Finally." I said and he looked shocked.

"What you two have been dying to fuck… I'm just glad you got it over with. I just hope you remember that she is Dave's niece." I said and he nodded.

"Don't worry, she is only going to be a one night stand if she wants to be." He said and I nodded. I had known Eve for years. I didn't want her to get hurt as much as I didn't want Randy to get hurt.

"Justin, watch TV." He told him as we walked out onto the balcony.

We sat down and I was eating beignets; they were my favorite things for breakfast. He was looking over paperwork when one caught my eye. I picked it up and scanned over it.

"So… you bought an adult film studio?" I asked him very cautiously. He looked over the top of the paper he was reading and was trying to hide a smirk.

"Look, if you were that desperate…" I was saying.

"Legit business." He said and I smirked.

"Couldn't you have bought a different legit business?" I asked him and he was laughing by now.

"I like this business." He said.

"I'm sure you do… you going to let John star in one of the movies?" I asked him and he was dying laughing.

"I'm sure he would if you told him you wanted to see him in one." He said and I smirked.

"No, he would probably offer a private performance." I said and Randy nodded.

"How do you like Wade and Justin?" he asked me.

"I like them… I think?" I said and he nodded.

"Can I have what you know on Justin?" I asked him and he looked intrigued.

"Problem?" he asked me.

"No, he just doesn't talk." I said and Randy laughed.

"I found him when he was fighting in an underground MMA circuit. He worked with Finlay in the UK and he is originally from South Africa. He is trained and seems liked a good guy. I kind of put him with you find out." He said and I looked at him.

"He won't go postal on your or anything." He said and I just shrugged.

"I can't crack him." I said.

"It wouldn't kill you to flirt." He said and I shot him a look.

Randy POV

Isla and I talked for a while that morning. I could talk to her about anything and we only talked about business if she wanted to know something about it. I was surprised that she wasn't going to give me her opinion on the porn studio. She had caught me off guard when she asked about Justin; I told her everything about him, except that I paid him to come to my crew from Ted's. I knew that would piss her off.

She left for work around noon and Eve had already left. I got ready and headed to the warehouse. I was meeting with John, Evan, and Drew. I wanted to know what was going on with everything, plus I was about to put someone in charge of the books and over seeing the porn studio.

"So, when are you making our film debut?" John asked me when I got there and he was laughing.

"Funny, Isla asked when you were making yours." I said and he looked at me. I just smirked and we walked inside. A truck had just left and Drew was on the phone with someone.

"Meeting!" John yelled and they came into the office.

"Alright, so as you know, I know own a porn business. Make all the jokes you want, but it's legit." I said.

"When are you planning on letting Issie?" Evan asked me.

"She saw the paper work this morning; she thought it was funny, but knows it's legit. She just doesn't want to see any of us in the movies." I said and they were laughing.

We talked about shipments, arms dealing, the IRA, and who I was putting in charge of the studio. I was going to put Heath and Jack over it. I was going to tell them tonight. I would end up putting Wade or Justin in there once we figured out who was best to deal with Isla. We got done and I told John to come with me to the studio.

John POV

I was riding with Randy to the studio and I knew that his dad still couldn't believe that he bought it.

"How are things with Sheamus?" Randy asked me.

"Fine, we got the other shipment, but something still doesn't feel right." I said and he looked at me.

"Why?" he asked me.

"He wanted to know who Isla's new guards were and how she was doing. He doesn't mention her, plus I am pretty sure he is dealing with both sides." I said and I saw his jaw clinch.

He called Wade and told him that he and Justin would be with Isla for right now. He looked at me.

"Can we get over there?" I asked him.

"We can sent Jeff and Matt to look; they are crazy enough to do anything." He said and I nodded.

"I will call them and ask them to look tonight." I said nad he nodded.

We were talking when Eve called him. He talked to her until we got to the studio.

"New girlfriend?" I asked him.

"No, she just wants to be friends; she told me that this morning. I don't know why." He said.

"Think it could be who her uncle is?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Right now, I need to focus on business." He said and I nodded in agreement.

Isla POV

I was sitting at my desk finishing up paperwork when the security guard buzzed me told me someone was here to see me. I knew that if they didn't tell me the name it was either a cop or someone I had to deal with in a professional sense.

I stood up as the door opened and Phil walked in. I put on a small smile as Phil walked up to my desk.

"Detective Brooks, what can I do for you?" I asked him as he smiled at me. He was cute, but he wanted to see my family burn.

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were." He said and I smiled.

"We are good here." I said.

"Why Isla?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Phil, we dated a long time ago; move on. You have made it your mission to see my brother rot in jail." I said and he laughed.

"You know it could change." He said and I remember the conversation that we had a few years ago. I loved Phil in high school and we were sweethearts, but his father wanted to see my father rot in jail. We talked when we could and dated in secret. He offered me a way out a few years ago when Ted and Cody did a drive by on Randy. I knew that if I married Phil then Randy would walk free on most everything.

"I know, Phil." I said and walked up to him. He kissed me softly and walked out of my office. I sighed and gave up on paperwork.

"Come on." I said as I walked out of the office. I saw two people get up and turned to see Wade and Justin.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked them.

"Call Randy." Justin said and I sighed. I pulled out my phone and called him on the way. He fed me a lie about how he wanted me to get used to them faster and I just smiled. I had been fed so many lies that I just ignored most of them.

"I'm going to the beach." I said as we got to the car.

"You can't." Justin said and I turned to look at him.

"You are supposed to do everything I want and I tell you to. I am telling you that I am going to the beach; it's in neutral territory and you are not going to stop me." I said and got into the car. I saw Wade and Justin exchange looks as they got into the car with me. The beach was the one place where I could think and not be reminded which side of town I was on or that someone might want to kill me.

Ted POV

I was sitting on the beach with Maryse when I saw an all too familiar town car pull up and Isla get out. I watched her as she took off her heels, her suit jacket, and pull up her hair. She slowly walked down to the water and let it run over her feet. She was the only person I wouldn't hurt in that family, because didn't ask for all this.

I was watching as two guys stood not to far away from her. I studied them and I was shocked to see Justin. I had offered him a job, but he turned it down for a better offer; I had no idea that Randy was the better offer. I wasn't happy about that.

_Justin is working for Randy… meeting tonight 8pm. DO NOT BE LATE!~ Ted_

I texted that to the crew and got ready to figure out a new game plan; I wanted Randy eliminated. I wasn't happy that someone working for Randy knew mine.

**A/n: What is Ted going to do? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for putting this story on your favorites or alert list. Please review so I will know if people like it. **

Ted POV

I was so mad by the time that we finally had the meeting. I couldn't believe that Randy had bought one of my men away from me. I knew that this could go one of two ways, but either way Justin wouldn't be the same after this was settled.

I walked in with Cody to see Chris (Jericho), Christian, Rey, Tyler, Darren (Young), Daniel (Bryan), Dolph, Ezekiel (Jackson0, and Kofi sitting around a table.

"Alright, I called a meeting because for one, I am hiring new people, so if you have anyone that you think wouldn't fuck up let me know. And, second, I have learned that Justin is working for Randy now. I don't know why or how this happened, but I will not let it happen again. If you decided to leave this crew then you had better get the fuck out of town." I yelled at them and Cody just nodded in agreement.

"Now, go find people and get my shipment here tonight without any problems." I said and they left. I looked at Cody and he looked down at the guys as they started to prepare for tonight's shipment of cocaine.

"How do you want to handle this?" I asked him.

"I am all good with either hitting their warehouse, going directly after Justin, or hitting Randy where it hurts… grab Isla." He said and I frowned at the last suggestion.

"The only problem with grabbing Isla is that we would have the old man and his guys coming for us. I can handle Randy and his little useless crew, but I am not about to go after Mark." I said and Cody nodded.

"We will have to eventually." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but lets get Randy out of the way first." I said and he shrugged.

"Fine, get Justin. Get him when he goes to fight this week at MMA." He said and I nodded.

"Who do you want to make the grab?" I asked him.

"We could hire the Harts. I know the girl is a femme nikita." He said and I nodded.

"Dolph!" I yelled and he came back upstairs.

"Call the Harts and see if they are up for a job. If they don't want it see if the Hardy's are busy. Oh, and call and see if Santino can drive over there and look around now." Cody told him and he disappeared.

We discussed a few more things before I went to find Maryse and Cody went to the strip club; he liked that business the best out of all the ones we owned.

John POV

I was sitting at the warehouse with Evan and Drew when we saw a car pull up on the monitor outside. We didn't recognize it so we watched it and it was suspicious.

"Shad, go check out that car." I yelled to them out of the office. He walked out there and we watched as he pulled the drive out of it. I ran out there and found him dragging Santino towards the door; Santino was begging for him to leave him alone. I called Randy and told him what was going on and he told Evan to go to Isla's. He didn't take any chances with her.

We handcuffed Santino to a chair and waited for Randy to go there. He got there and he looked disheveled. I gave him a sideways glance.

"What? The porn studio is good for many things." He said and I just smirked.

"Sucking or fucking?" I asked him.

"Sucking; I don't want those dirty whores pussy near me." He said and I was laughing.

Randy POV

I walked into the room where Santino was and he just looked at me.

"I know you are just a paid idiot, but tell me who sent you to spy here." I told him.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked me with his thick Italian accent.

"Because if you don't I can't send your dead body back to them." I told him he just looked at me.

"Just shoot me and get it over with." He said and I sighed.

"I need a knife." I yelled and he looked at me strange.

"I didn't say I would send you back whole." I said and his eyes got wide. Drew brought me a knife and I laid it on the table as I started to unbutton my shirt.

"I don't want your blood on my good shirt." I told him.

"What is it worth you if I tell you?" he asked me and I smirked.

"It will be worth a lot, but you have to tell me first." I said and he looked around.

"Fine, Ted and Cody told me to come look around." He said and I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked him he shook his head no. I picked up the gun and looked at him.

"I told you so you wouldn't kill me." He said in a panic.

"We never made that arrangement." I said as Drew walked in and shot him in the head.

"Get rid of it and make sure to look like someone else did it." I said and he nodded.

Isla POV

I was outside on the balcony when the doorbell rang. Wade got it because Justin was going to the porn studio for Randy. He had called a few minutes ago and wanted him to meet him there.

I was standing there when I head the door opened. I looked to see Evan smiling at me. I hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked down.

"Truth, Evan." I said.

"Santino was caught creeping around the warehouse and Randy wanted me to check on you." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Have you eaten?' he asked me a few minutes later.

"No." I said.

"Come on." He said and I sighed.

"I will take you to P.F Chang's." he said and I smiled; he knew me too well.

"Fine, but Wade is coming too." I said and he nodded.

We all went to eat and I had a few to drink; I wanted to forget this day. I had learned too many things and dealt with too many people.

Justin POV

I walked into the studio and they were filming some scenes when I walked in; I couldn't help but watch. I found myself imagining it was Isla and realized something wasn't right.

"Here." Randy yelled and I walked over to the office. He and John where in there; I shut the door and looked at them.

"Does anyone else know that we got you from Ted and Cody's crew?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Good, I need you to at least act like you want to be around Isla." He told him and I nodded; I really didn't care.

"You also need to go about your business on Thursday and go to the underground fights. I don't care if you fight, but I need you to be there to see if anyone knows anything about what Ted and Cody's plan are." He said and I nodded. I liked going to the underground because it meant that I could fight and no get arrested for it.

"Go home and be back at Isla's tomorrow morning; you can take a girl home with you." Randy said and I nodded. I didn't want anyone and just went home. I had no idea how I was supposed to be nice to Isla; she was too fun to annoy.

**A/n: Pls Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks Sonib89 for the review!**

**Warning Sexual Content**

Isla POV

I was glad that work went smooth the next day and I asked for a contact to check into Justin's background. I knew that something was up, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was going to figure out what it was. I stayed late that night and I was getting ready to leave when Kelly called me.

"Hey girl." I said.

"Hey, I am going to an underground MMA fight tonight; you wanna go?" she asked me and I smiled. I had been wanting to do something different.

"Yeah." I said and then it dawned on me that I could never go to that.

"Wait, Kel, I can't. Randy or Dad would never let me do something like that." I said and I heard her sigh.

"Is, do something against someone just once." She said and I laughed. I knew that she was right.

"Fine, pick me up a block away at 7." I said and she squealed in excitement as we hung up.

I sighed as I picked up my stuff; I knew that the only way I was going to get out of the house was if no one was around. I looked as miserable as I could and smudged my makeup so that everyone would think I was sick.

I walked out and tried to look horrible.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked me; I had to hide a smile because it was working.

"I just want to go home; I feel awful." I said and they nodded.

We got back to the apartment and Justin left because he had somewhere to be. I was faking it so good.

"You need me to get you anything?" Wade asked me and I shook my head no.

"It's that time." I said and he made a great face.

"Oh… um… you want any certain kinds of food? Or anything?" he asked me.

"You know, chocolate would be great." I said as I laid down on the couch. I looked at the clock it was already 6:40. I had 20 minutes to get out. He called down for the grocery store to bring me some chocolate and I frowned; I wanted him to leave.

They brought it up within five minutes and I was changing. I looked out the window as I was thinking and realized the fire escape was next to my window.

"You need anything else?" Wade asked me.

"No, but thank you. I am just going to listen to music and sleep." I said and I heard him walk away. I wrote a quick note apologizing in case he came in my room and slipped out the window.

Kelly POV

I was sitting there and 7pm had passed; I was beginning to think that Isla had gotten caught or really couldn't get away. I was sitting there when she came running up in jeans and a trench coat. She had a hat on to disguise who she was and I hugged her when she got in.

"I am so glad you made it." I said as I drove off towards the place where the fights were being held. I put on a hat when I got there so that we wouldn't be easily recognized.

"You know that our brothers are going to kill us." She said and I laughed.

"If they find out." I said and she laughed.

We started to watch the fights and some of them were brutal; I realized that a lot of Ted and Cody's guys were here and Isla had her hat pulled all the way down so that she wouldn't be recognized. I felt bad for bringing her here now.

Justin POV

I was watching as the fights went on and I kept noticing the two girls in the front row with hats on. I didn't know why, but something seemed so familiar about them both. I kept an ear out and got some information about Ted's plans; I had to admit it was nice to know people on both sides.

"You're up." Darren said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

"You will need it you are fighting Glen (Kane)." He said and I sighed. I didn't like fighting him.

I stepped into the ring and the two girls look surprised. I knew that I wasn't the biggest guy out there, but I was going to win this fight.

I won the fight, barely and collected money. I got ready to leave when I noticed the two girls were leaving and I kept thinking that they had come with someone. I realized that they came by themselves and they were either stupid or brave.

They sped up when Ted and Cody started towards them and I pulled my hat lower and my hood up a little more. I didn't want to deal with them anymore. I got past them when I saw the two girls getting bothered by some guys. I walked up to the guys.

"Leave them alone; they are with me." I said and the guys looked me over before backing off. The blonde one smiled at me and I swore that I had seen her before. The other one wouldn't look at me.

"Can't I get a thanks for a pretty face?" I asked her ands he just kept her head down. I got ready to say something when the cops came busting through the other doors.

"With me." I told the girls and got us out of there. They went running towards a car, but I caught the redhead.

"No, you are coming with me." I said and the blonde one looked at the redhead; she just nodded and the blonde took off.

Wade POV

I hadn't heard anything from Isla in a few hours; I decided that I would peek in. I looked in and found music playing, the window cracked, and a note on the bed. I sighed as I picked it up.

_Wade, _

_I am sorry that I snuck out on you. I need some freedom; I promise that I won't let Randy hurt you for this. Call me when you find this and I will come back immediately. I went to the underground MMA fights. _

_Sorry, _

_Isla_

I sighed and called her cell phone; it went straight to her voicemail. I ran downstairs to the car; I had to find her. I called the police and reported the fights; everyone knew they were illegal. I just wanted to find her before someone else did.

Isla POV

I was now stuck in a car with Justin and he still had no clue that it was me. I didn't want him to know, so I just told Kelly to go on. I just wanted a night out of freedom. I didn't say anything and I just looked out the window as we drove through the city.

"Still can't talk?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Got nothing to say." I whispered and I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, hopefully you come up with something or I can make you." He said and I decided that I was going to see where this could really go.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Anything you are up for." He said and I smiled to myself.

I carefully slid my hand over his leg and let it rest between his legs. He stiffened and I started rubbing light circles on a hard spot.

"You looked good fighting." I whispered and he really did. He was cut and I had no idea he could do some of that stuff.

"Um… thanks…" he managed to say as I worked on him a little more.

"You think you could find a dark lot?" I asked him.

"Only if I can see who you are." He said and I moved my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't want faces tonight; I just want fun." I said and he nodded.

"I can do that." He said and I smiled. I still couldn't believe that I was doing this.

He was driving to the industrial part of the city as I carefully freed him from his shorts. I leaned over and started to suck on him gently as he drove up to an abandoned warehouse. We got there and I didn't have to work much harder to get him to shoot all he could into the back of my throat.

"God, where did you learn that?" he asked me.

"My secret." I said as he pulled me into the backseat. He was on top of me and I was grateful he was in one of the SUVs.

Justin POV

I had no clue who this girl was, but she had skills. I didn't take long to get her jeans off. I immediately stuck a finger inside of her and she was soaking wet. I made her make beautiful sounds as I brought her closer.

"Please, fuck me." Slipped past her lips and I ripped her undies off. I slipped a condom on; I was glad I had one with me tonight.

"You are on top." I told her as I pulled her onto me. She sank down on my shaft as I pushed her shirt up; she had perfect breast. She started to bounce on top of me and she was so good.

I placed hot kissed down the column of her throat as she impaled herself onto me. I was grateful this SUV had head room and a large backseat.

"You are perfect." I whispered as she pushed herself all the way down onto me.

"Fuck…" I hissed because she was so tight. I wanted nothing more than to pound into her.

"Get off." I said and she stopped suddenly.

"I have to have you from the back." I said and opened the door. She got off and I pulled her out of the SUV. I pushed her up against the side of the vehicle and slammed into her pussy from the back. She growled and I reached around to play with her clit; I knew that I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Harder." She moaned and I slammed all the way inside of her as her walls clinched around me. I wasn't far behind her as I leaned against her.

"Sure I can't know your name princess?" I asked her as I kissed the back of her neck.

"No names." She said and I slid out of her.

"Where's my underwear?" she asked me.

"Mine." I said and she shook her head.

I let her out near Randy's building; I figured she lived in the rich part of town. I drove to the porn studio to give Randy the information.

Wade POV

I was sitting in the living room when Isla appeared out of her room. I got up immiedately.

"I'm sorry; I just needed a night out." She said and I nodded.

"I am wiling to cover for you if you just give me a heads up." I said and she looked surprised. She hugged me.

"Thanks, Wade." She said and I smiled at her.

"I am going to shower." She said.

"Just shower?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Promise." She said and I smiled as she walked back into her room. I smiled until she was out of sight… did I really like her?

**A/n: Pls Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks CenaCandice4Life & Sonib89 for the review!**

Randy POV

I was at the warehouse when Justin called to tell me stuff and I told him to meet me at the studio. I realized that if I did some work at the studio it all looked legit. I was sitting in the office when he walked in and he looked happy.

"You got some good information?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure did; they are going to come after you. They also know that I work for you." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, I need you to lay low and be around Isla for awhile. I actually have a plan already. I got Isla tickets to the FIFA World Cup in Soith Africa; why don't you escort her and Wade can help me out here?" I responded to him and he nodded.

"I want you to stay in the crew, but remember if you double cross me I will do much worse than anything Ted can think of to do to you." I said and he nodded.

"I already had my fill with them… I am good here." He said and I nodded.

"Good, now get to Isla's." I said and he nodded.

Justin POV

I got to Isla's and I was sore from the fight tonight; I had gotten my butt kicked, but I was so glad that I went. I walked in and found Isla and Wade asleep on the couch; I was almost jealous when I saw them. I knew that I was going to be with her for a while when we went to South Africa. I took a shower and walked out to find Wade's door closed and Isla looking outside. She turned to see me and she looked me over; I wanted to smile, but I didn't. She walked into the kitchen and I walked over to the counter.

"Here, looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said and handed me a beer and an ice pack. I just smiled at her.

"Thanks, but it wasn't all bad." I said and she nodded.

"You want me to look at the cut on your back?" she asked me and I didn't even know that I had one.

"You know what you are doing?" I asked her and she gave me a dumb look.

"My first degree is nursing; the administration is the second one." She said and I nodded; I didn't even know she had two degrees.

"Sure." I said and she turned on the light.

Isla POV

I had to admit Justin still looked good. I just couldn't let him know that I was the one with him tonight. I didn't know what would happen if he found out. I stitched up his back and went to bed. I wanted to tell him because I wanted him, but I knew that it would never happen. I was just his job, not what he wanted.

I got up the next morning and went to work. I was glad it was Friday and I just sat in meetings all day. Adam was at least pleasant this time. I was going to Kelly's tonight to hang out with her; Eve was in Morocco with her new boyfriend.

Kelly POV

Isla came over around 7 pm; Wade and Justin went home because John had two guys watching the house tonight. We also promised not to go anywhere tonight. I poured some wine and we sat on the couch.

"I am so sorry about last night." I said and she smiled.

"I'm not." She said and I looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked her now that I was unsure what happened. I thought that Justin would take her straight home.

"Let's just say that Justin slept with the red head last night, but he doesn't know it me." She said and my mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I just told him I was looking for fun and we didn't need to know names for that to happen." She said and I was laughing at her.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Hell no, Randy would lock me up somewhere and do who knows that to Justin." She said and I knew that she was right.

"Well, at least sneaking out had it's advantages." I said.

We sat around and talked all night, watched movies, and drank wine. I was glad for a girl's night; I knew that tomorrow night she had a dinner party for the hospital.

John POV

The next day was hectic and we all had to be at the hospital charity event ball that night. Isla and Kelly were getting ready and I felt bad for Wade; he was with them.

I got ready at Randy's and I hated wearing suits; they were not my style.

"Come on, we have to get Kelly and Is." He said as we walked out to the elevator.

"Who is escorting who?" I asked him.

"Wade is escorting Isla, I am escorting Kelly, and you are escorting a girl from the studio." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks for the cheap date." I said and he was laughing at me. I knocked on the door and found Isla, Kelly, and Wade all ready to leave. Isla looked stunning in a black dress and Kelly looked great in a light grey dress.

"You both look very nice." I said and hugged them.

"Come on, we are late." Randy snapped as Kelly took his arm.

"Rands, be nice, none of us want to be here." Isla said as we got to the cars.

Wade POV

I was surprised when I was told that I was Isla's date for tonight. I didn't mind because I liked being around her, but I was beginning to realize that in Randy's crew you fill in for anything.

"You look nice." I told Isla once we were in the car by ourselves .

"Thanks, Wade, you clean up nice." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks again for being my date." She said and I smiled at her.

"No problem." I said.

We got to the event and I was surprised by how many rich people were in one place. I walked with Isla as she talked to everyone and I could tell that she really didn't want to be there. We were talking when I spotted a balcony.

"I need to borrow my date." I told them and excused us. I pulled Isla out the door with me.

"I thought you could use from fresh air." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and leaned on the balcony that over looked the city many stories below us. We were standing there when music came flowing outside.

"Dance with me?" I asked her and she smiled. I put my arms around her and held her to me as we danced. I know that I wasn't supposed to like the person I was guarding, but she was an amazing person.

Isla POV

I was dancing with Wade and I couldn't help but realize what a nice guy he was. I was looking at him when the music stopped he carefully kissed the back of my hand.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For being a nice guy and for caring." I said as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I knew that it wasn't like Justin's, but it was something different.

**A/n: Pls Review so that I can get feedback and know what people really think about the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks CenaCandice4Life & Sonib89 for the review!**

Isla POV

I went to work the next day and was greeted by Vince on my way in.

"I was hoping to catch you talk to you before you left on your sabbatical." He said and I just looked at him. I realized that my wonderful brother must have done that for me… I was going to have to thank him.

"Ok, let's talk in my office." I said and he just smiled.

"I guess the moves bet you here." He said and I smiled.

"They are either too early or too late." I said and he laughed.

I had a meeting with Vince that morning about everything that was going to happen or change. He told me to take the year and explore new options. I was smiling through the whole thing and plotting how to kill my brother the entire time. I got done and walked down to the car. Wade and Justin were waiting for me.

"Where is my brother?" I asked them.

"At the porn studio." Justin answered and I nodded.

"I want to go there… now." I said and Wade just looked at me.

"Now!" I snapped and we left for the studio. I called Dad on the way and he didn't seem happy about what had happened, but he kept telling me that Randy had to have a good reason for doing it.

I got to the studio and was out of the car before Wade or Justin could get to me. I was so mad at Randy and he was going to know it. I walked in and saw a set where they were filming some shots for a bondage movie. I walked over to John who seemed shocked to see me here.

"Where is my brother?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Now, John!" I said and he motioned for me to follow him.

We walked up some stairs to an office and John looked at me.

"Is, whatever Randy has done he did it for your own good." John said and I sighed.

"I'm tired of hearing that, John." I said and he nodded.

I opened the door to find some girl sucking Randy's dick. He saw me and looked shocked, surprised, and upset all in one. He pushed the girl off and stood up. I turned around because I didn't want to see him hanging out of his pants.

"Isla?" he said.

"We have to talk." I said as the girl slipped past me.

"Thanks, bitch." She mumbled and I grabbed her by the hair.

"Let me tell you one thing… bitch… you do not call me a bitch." I said and slammed her face into the wall.

"Isla!" Randy said and I turned to face him. Wade, Justin, and John were all shocked.

"What?" I said and Randy had only seen me this mad a few times.

"Let her go and come in here." He said and I dropped the girl, who was now crying, and walked into the office. I slammed the door shut behind me and the glass rattled.

Randy POV

I was shocked to see Isla at the porn studio and pissed off at me. I knew that she would find out about the sabbatical, but I didn't know that she would react this way about it.

"Ok, so your mad?" I asked him.

"Mad? I'm past mad, Randy! You always do this to me!" she shouted at me.

"Isla… I'm…" I was saying.

"I know, you are doing it to protect me or whatever lie you feel like feeding me at the time. I don't want to hear it this time Randy." She said and I sighed.

"Is, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I really do some of this stuff to protect you." I said.

"Randy, has it ever occurred to you that I'm not afraid like the rest of you are. I don't care if Ted or Cody or whoever gets me. I have never gotten to live the life I wanted and now I just don't care what happens to me." She said and I just looked at her.

"Is, you can't… you don't mean that… you are happy?" I asked her.

"No, Randy, I'm not. I didn't ask for any of this… I would rather be poor and happy than have all this shit and have to carry a gun because someone I have never met wants to kidnap or kill me because of my family!" she said and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Is, I want you to be happy and I want you to be safe. I know that it doesn't seem like that, but I do. I promised Dad that I would take care of you because, Isla, you are the only family we really have left." I told her and she looked at me.

"I can't say that I'm sorry I did it, because I'm not since it meant protecting you. I am sorry that I hurt you though. I don't want anything to happen to you Is, you are my support." I told her and she sighed.

"I hate you sometimes." She said and I nodded.

"Trust me… it's mutual." I said and she smirked at me.

"So, what am I going to be doing for the year?" she asked me.

"Well, I got you tickets to the FIFA World Cup in South Africa. I want you gone for about a month… Justin is going with you." I told her and she gave me a look.

"He is from South Africa… he knows the cities and he is going with you." I told her and she drew her lips together.

"Wade is staying here and he will be here when you get back." I told her and she shrugged.

"When am I leaving?" she asked me.

"Tomorrow night." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks for not hating me." I said and she looked at me.

"You could at least get a better whore next time." She said and I laughed.

"Meet me for breakfast in the morning?" I asked her as she turned the handle.

"Yeah, 9:30." She said and I nodded. I watched her leave and John came into the office.

"Problems?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know how she doesn't hate me." I said and he just shrugged.

"Did you clean up the mess Is made?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Yeah, your sister can be brutal." He said and I laughed.

"It runs in the family." I said and he nodded.

Wade POV

I was staying with Isla tonight since she and Justin were leaving tomorrow to go to South Africa. I walked into the apartment with her and Justin. She had stopped at the grocery store and bought stuff to cook tonight. Justin left a little later to go get ready and pack.

"You want wine?" she asked me a few minutes after Justin left.

"Um… sure?" I said and she laughed as she brought me a glass. She had changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. She still looked hot. I took the glass and she turned on the radio.

"I don't want to pack." She said and I looked at her.

"Then don't right now… dance with me." I said as I set down her glass. She smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and we danced like we did the night before.

"I'm sorry that you are going to be gone that long." I told her and she looked at me.

"Am I just a job to you?" she asked me and it caught me off guard.

"You were at first, but now I like being around you." I said and she nodded as she let me go.

"I need to pack… food should be done in about 30 minutes." She said as she took her wine glass and shut the door. I knew that she wasn't too happy right now, but I didn't know how to fix it.

Randy POV

Isla came to breakfast the next morning and she was a little depressed.

"You will have fun, Is." I said and she nodded.

"I know that it's a month and it's unexpected, but I need you to do this." I said and she looked at me.

"Who else would I be doing this for?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I also need you to do one more thing…" I said and she looked at me.

"What else? Fuck Justin?" she asked me and I tried to hide my smirk.

"That's your call, but I do need you to get to know him." I said.

"Rands, I have been trying… he isn't exactly friendly." She said and I nodded.

"Just try Is, maybe he will be when he gets back home." I said and she shrugged.

"When did I start to do you bidding?" she asked me and I just looked at her.

"When you didn't say no." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ass." She mumbled and I threw my napkin at her.

Justin POV

Isla and I got on the plane that night and headed for South Africa… I was excited to be going home, but I didn't know how I was going to get along with her.

**A/n: Pls Review so that I can get feedback and know what people really think about the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks CenaCandice4Life, Kinley Orton, & Sonib89 for the review!**

Justin POV

We had been on the plane for a few hours and I knew that it was going to be a long flight. I was sitting in my cabin and couldn't sleep. I got up and walked out to see Isla drinking a beer. She looked at me and then looked back at the TV.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked her as I grabbed a beer. I sat on the other end of the couch from her.

"We are stopping in Cario for a few hours so that we kill each other on this plane." She said and I smirked.

"What are we doing in Cario?" I asked her.

"I want to see the museums." She said and I nodded; I didn't take her for a museum kind of person.

"We are going to Cape Town before we go to Johannesburg." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Randy told me to go see my family and we are going before I take you to see the World Cup." I said and she nodded.

"Right, and how are you going to explain me to them?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Are you actually going to tell them that you work for my brother, a drug lord/mob boss, and you are my bodyguard?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I told them… you were my girlfriend?" I said and she glared at me. She put her beer down and stood up; she was heading to her cabin.

"Is, wait… look, I don't exactly want my family to know what I do… so I made something up." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why should I go along with it?" she asked me and I looked at her; she was really beautiful. I was watching her mouth as she chewed on her bottom lip while she waited for my answer.

"Because, I am asking you to and I will do anything you want if you do?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Fine." She said and walked into her cabin; she shut the door in my face. I sighed and leaned against it.

"Thanks." I whispered to myself as I walked back to my cabin.

Isla POV

I shut the door in Justin's face and leaned against it.

"Thanks." I heard him whisper and couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that I had to pretend to be his girlfriend, but I understood why he didn't tell people what he really did. I finally fell asleep and was woken up when we landed. I showered and got off the plane. We were going to be in Cairo for a few hours.

I was walking through the streets and Justin was a little behind me. I found the Natural History museum and spent two hours looking at different things and taking everything in. I was having fun and walked through the different markets. Justin was always right behind me, but it was nice to not worry about someone jumping out and trying to grab me. I bought a lot of stuff and got back on the plane. Justin looked tired and plopped down on the couch when we got back. I told the pilot we could leave and grabbed some drinks. I handed Justin a beer and had water in my hand.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, thanks for walking everywhere with me." I said and he smiled.

"Um, you think that we should get to know each other before we get to my family so they actually think we are dating?" He asked me after a second and I looked at him.

"It couldn't hurt?" I said and shrugged.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him and he thought for a second.

"Black." He said and I laughed.

"It is to a color." He said before I could say anything. I put my hands up in defense.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Fight club." I said and he looked shocked.

"What's yours?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Too many. What kind of music do you like?" he asked me.

"Rock, mostly, you?" I replied. He looked a little surprised at my answer.

"Rap, Hip-Hop, and a little rock." He said and I nodded.

We sat there and talked for a while before putting in a movie. Justin was right; we needed to look like we were comfortable around each other so that he didn't have a million questions that he didn't want to have to answer.

I fell asleep during the movie that we were watching and woke up in a bed next to Justin. The stewardess was shaking me.

"Miss?" she asked and I opened my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked as I set up and Justin's arm fell off my waist. I turned and saw him sleeping; he actually looked cute.

"We are about an hour from landing. Food is cooked and waiting for the two of you." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she left. I looked back at Justin and he was looking at me.

"You hear all that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Thanks for carrying me back here." I said.

"Just getting practice in." he said and I let out a little laugh.

I got up and showered; Justin disappeared and came out a few minutes after me. He had the same idea and walked over to the table.

"Come on, eat, you didn't eat at all when we were in Egypt." He said and I nodded.

We sat down and ate; I didn't eat much and he kept looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked me.

"I'm nervous about meeting your family." I said and he laughed a little; I shot him a look.

Justin POV

I couldn't believe that Isla was nervous about meeting my family.

"You are nervous about your fake boyfriend's family, but not about going to a porn studio or being in a room full of drug runners?" I asked her and she tried not to smile.

"Yes." She said and I just shook my head.

"Is, don't worry; besides you won't ever have to see them again." I said and I watched as it seemed like disappointment crossed her face for a second.

We grabbed our stuff as the plane touched down. The luggage was put into an SUV that Randy had waiting for us to drive. I got behind the wheel as Isla slid into the passenger seat. I was getting nervous now, not about seeing my family, but about my feelings towards Isla.

We drive to my mother's house, on the beach, and I helped Isla out of the SUV. Mom and a few friends came out of the house. Isla just stood behind me as Mom hugged me.

"I am so glad that you are home." She said and hugged me.

"Me too." I said.

"Is this Isla?" she asked me and I nodded. I held my hand out and Isla took it.

"Isla, this is my mom." I said and Mom hugged her.

"You are beautiful, my son did good by picking you out." She said and Isla blushed.

I hugged my other friends as Mom pulled Isla inside.

"She is hot." Paul said and I just looked at him.

"Anything that moves is hot to you." I said and Bryan was laughing at us. I was glad to be home; I just hoped that it was a good trip for Isla and me.

**A/n: Pls Review so that I can get feedback and know what people really think about the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks CenaCandice4Life, Miamitravel, & Sonib89 for the review!**

Justin POV

Mom had dinner made and ready for us. Bryan and Paul were going to eat with us and they had plans for us tonight. I looked over at Isla while she ate and she was barely picking at her food. She didn't look like she felt good. We got done and Isla was helping Mom clean up while I talked to my friends.

"We are s going out tonight. They have a great place on the beach. You are coming." Bryan said and I nodded. I wanted to get out and have fun tonight. I knew that tonight no one would be trying to kill me; I didn't have to be constantly looking over my shoulder.

"You need to check on Isla." Mom said as she walked into the living room a few minutes later.

"Is she ok?" I asked; we had to make this look real.

"She doesn't feel good. I told her where your room was so that she could lay down." She said and I hopped up the stairs to check on her.

I walked into my room and she was sitting on the bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Fine, but when no one is around you don't have to try so hard." She said and I nodded.

"I am going to go out tonight. You sure you are ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I will be fine." She said and I nodded.

I changed in the bathroom and left with Bryan and Paul. We got to the spot on the beach and I was having fun with them. We danced with some hot girls and had fun like we did before I moved. I was having fun until I saw some guy hanging on my ex. I hadn't seen her in years, but she still looked just as beautiful.

Isla POV

I walked downstairs a little later and Justin's mother was in the kitchen.

"Isla, are you feeling ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think jet lag is catching up with me." I said as she motioned for me to sit down.

"Do you like tea?" she asked me.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said and she smiled.

"It's Grace, dear." She said and I smiled at her. She was so nice and caring. I knew that Justin was everything to her.

"I am surprised that Justin went out tonight, I mean he didn't take you." she said.

"He didn't ask." I said dryly and then realized I didn't mean to say that.

"I swear my son can be so rude when he gets around his friends." She said and I waved it off.

"Don't worry about it; I know he is just happy to be home." I said trying to cover for it. She didn't look convinced.

"He is always cared so much more about his friends… he changed a lot after his father died." She said and I looked at her surprised.

"I didn't know that… I'm sorry." I said and she nodded.

"It's ok, dear. We were separated at the time and after he died, Justin, got into all kinds of MMA and was arrested for street fights. I was so worried about him that I sent him to live with family in the US so that maybe he would get a better life." She said and I nodded.

"I am just glad that he found you." she said after a minute. I wasn't sure how to respond to that comment because I knew that it was acting.

"I saw the way that he was looking at you earlier; he really cares about you." she said and I smiled while I thought to myself that I was going to have to applaud him for his great acting.

I sat up and talked to his mom well past 1 am before we decided to get some sleep. Grace wanted me and Justin to go with her to the beach tomorrow and I wanted to go. I had always heard how pretty the beaches were in South Africa.

Justin POV

I got home around 3 am that morning and was trying to be quiet. I walked in and was getting ready to go upstairs when my mom came out of her room.

"I am trying to be quiet." I said a little tipsy.

"I know, but I am not happy that you didn't include Isla tonight." She said and I sighed.

"Mom…" I was saying.

"No, just be ready tomorrow to go to the beach with Isla and me." She said and walked back into her room. I sighed as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room and Isla was asleep on her side facing the wall. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped in the bed beside her. I was getting settled when she rolled onto her back; I wasn't sure if she was awake. I watched her as she smiled in her sleep and licked her lips. I finally laid down and was about asleep when she rolled over again.

"Justin…" she mumbled and I sat up. I looked over at her and she was still asleep… I didn't know why she was dreaming about me. I smiled as I fell asleep because she was dreaming about me and not Wade.

Isla POV

I got up the next morning and slipped into the bathroom. I came back out and Justin was lying on his back; he looked really good in just boxers. I grabbed my clothes and I was changing when I heard him moan. I turned to see him sleeping and his hand slide down to his boxers. He grabbed himself through his boxers and moaned again. I turned around and got dressed quickly.

"Isla… please." He moaned and I turned around to see if he was really asleep and he was. He was tugging on himself through his boxers. I was surprised that he was dreaming about me since he had no idea it was me that night.

I walked downstairs and Grace had breakfast cooked; I sat down and ate with her. She was an amazing cook.

"You are an amazing cook." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I am sure that you are not that bad." She said and I shook my head no.

"No, I don't know how to cook a lot." I said and she looked at me.

"Did your mother not teach you?" she asked me and I forced myself not to yell at her, because she didn't know.

"My mother died when I was four." I said and she looked upset.

"I'm so sorry, Isla." She said and I smiled.

"It's ok." I said and she nodded.

We were almost done when she looked towards the stairs. I knew that she was waiting for Justin to get up and come down here.

"I will go wake him up." I said and she smiled.

I walked upstairs and I hoped that he was done dreaming. I peeked my head into the room and he was asleep on his stomach. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I gently shook him and he didn't even move.

"Justin." I said as I shook him again and he grunted.

"Wake up, come on, your mom fixed food." I said and he looked up at me.

"I don't care." I said.

"No, come on, she cooked, plus the sooner you get up the sooner we are going to the beach." I said and he brushed me away.

"Get up." I said and pulled the covers off him. I was annoying him and I knew it. I got ready to say something when he pulled me onto the bed and was on top of me within seconds.

"I don't want any food and I don't care about you or the beach." He said and I looked at him.

"Ok, I will tell your mom that you don't feel good." I said and he looked at me. I slowly slid out from underneath him, but not before accidentally brushing up against him. He let e small growl out when I did that and I walked out of the room. I knew that I was just acting around everyone else, but it still hurt to hear that people really didn't care for me.

Randy POV

Isla was gone with Justin and now I could make a move to take out Ted or Cody before they got to me. John, Evan, and Drew were setting everything up as I got ready for a meeting with Sheamus. I was going to let him know exactly what happened to people when they double crossed me. I had found out from Santino, before Drew shot him for the third time that Sheamus had been dealing to both sides. I had already told Dad what was going on and Finlay wasn't happy with his son.

Wade POV

I was getting ready to help John and Drew firebomb one of Ted's warehouses, but all I could think about was Isla. She had emailed me alst night really late telling me sorry for how rude she was the night they left. I had told her she wasn't rude and to have fun. I hoped that she at least emailed me back soon.

**A/n: Pls Review so that I can get feedback and know what people really think about the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks CenaCandice4Life, Miamitravel, & Sonib89 for the review!**

Evan POV

The raid on the warehouse went good and we had Sheamus. We were taking him back to the warehouse when an SUV started to follow us.

"Wade, get us lost." I said and he nodded as we dodged in and out of streets to avoid the SUV. We finally lost it and made it back to the warehouse and hour after we were supposed to be there.

"What took so long?" John asked us.

"We had a tail, but we lost them." I said as Wade pulled Sheamus into the warehouse. We were grabbing stuff out of the truck when and SUV pulled up and opened fire. I don't know what happened after I felt the worse pain of my life shoot through me.

Randy POV

I was at Dad's having dinner when John called me about what had happened. I was upset and Dad knew it.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"We hit their warehouse and now an SUV did a drive by." I said and Dave didn't look happy.

"Dave, get some guys and go help out." He said and Dave left. I looked at Dad; I usually knew what to do, but this time I didn't know because of the reaction they had to us firebombing the warehouse.

"What would you do?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I would hit them where it hurts." He said and I looked at him confused.

"Randy, do your research." He said and I nodded.

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow… go check on your guys." He said and I nodded. I left and headed for the hospital. John had told me that Evan took the worse of it. I sighed and realized that someone had to tell Isla. I sent her an email to call me ASAP… I just hoped that she was having fun.

I got to the hospital and John met me at the doors.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

"We were targeted. They shot at us." He said and I sighed.

"Were you hit?" I asked him.

"I got hit on the leg, but it was a graze." He said and I nodded.

"The rest of the guys?" I asked him.

"Wade was shot in the shoulder, Drew was grazed in the arm, Sheamus is dead, and Evan took four bullets." He said and I hit the closest thing to me; I demolished a door panel.

"Have you told Is?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She is supposed to call me." I said.

"John, I need you to do one more thing." I said and he looked at me.

"I need you to find their weakness. Dad told me to research." I said and he nodded.

"I will take Heath, Drew, and Jack to start looking." He said and I hugged him.

"Crash at my place tonight if you need to." I told him as he started towards a car.

Isla POV

I was back downstairs after Justin had yelled at me and I looked at his mother.

"Let me guess, he doesn't feel good?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I will be back." She said.

"No, Grace, it's ok, I would love to go the beach with just you." I said trying to fix the situation.

"Sweetheart, we are going to the beach and my son will meet us there later." She said and I nodded. I was shocked at how determined she could be.

I heard her walk up there, slam the door, yell at him, and come back downstairs.

"Come on, dear, he is meeting us there." She said and I smiled as we headed to her car.

The beach was beautiful. I loved how crystal clear the water was and how white the sand was. We were sitting in chairs and letting the water run over our feet; the water was colder than it looked, but it was refreshing. I couldn't help but look for Justin every now and then.

"Grace, who is this lovely angel?" a guy asked her as he walked up.

"Oh, this is my stupid son's lovely girlfriend, Isla." She said and I smiled at the guy.

"We are kicking a football (soccer ball) around, would you like to join us?" he asked me and I looked at Grace.

"Go on, dear." She said and I smiled.

I moved my chair and started walking with the guy to a group of people.

"I am Chaz." The guy said and I smiled.

"I am Isla, thanks for letting me join you." I said and he smiled. He wasn't a bad looking guy.

Justin POV

I got up and went to the beach so that I didn't upset my mother more. I also felt bad about how I had reacted to Isla this morning. I walked down to the beach and didn't see Isla anywhere, but I saw my mother talking to Chaz's mother. I didn't like that guy; he was always a tool.

"Hi, mother." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Justin, so glad you could finally join us." She said and I knew that she was upset at me.

"Where is Isla?" I asked her.

"She is with Chaz and some others. They are messing around with a football." Chaz's mother said and I smiled at her.

I saw them down the beach and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Isla. I walked down there and Isla looked at me when I walked up.

"Justin, nice to see you again." Chaz said and I nodded; I really didn't like him.

"We have been keeping your lovely girl company while you were sleeping. You know, if I had someone as beautiful as her, I don't think I would let her out of my sight." Chaz said and Isla smiled at him.

We played around with the soccer ball for awhile before we walked back down to my mother. I was walking with Isla when I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Later." She said and I sighed.

I saw that my mother was still talking to some of her friends, so I pulled Isla towards the water. We were splashing round in the waves and she looked like she was having fun. I was glad that she at least looked happy.

"Come on." Mom yelled and we made our way up the beach to her.

"We have been invited to Chaz's house tonight so we have to be there at 6." She said and Isla smiled.

"Can't wait." She said and I put on a fake smile.

"I am going to sit in the shade, but you two have fun. We will leave in a little while." She said and I looked down the beach to see the lagoon area. I had forgotten about it.

"Come on." I said and pulled Isla with me. I had gone to the lagoon and caves with my dad when I was little. The locals always went into the caves at low tide. We got there and I carefully pulled Isla through them to my favorite spot. You could look up and see the sky through the caves.

"Here, look up." I said and she looked up; I saw her smile.

"It's amazing." She said and I smiled. We were sitting on the rock ledges and I was having fun just sitting with her, but I needed to apologize.

"Can we talk now?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Justin, I don't think there is much else to say. You made it clear how you felt and I am just a job to you." she said and I sighed.

"Isla…" I was saying and she started to walk away. I knew that she was mad at me.

"Come on, we have to look happy." She said as I walked up to her; I slipped her hand into mine and we walked back out to the beach. I had to make her realize that I really didn't feel that way about her.

**A/n: Pls Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Be happy I got two chapters up today! **

**Thanks Miamitravel for the reviews!**

Isla POV

I got changed and was in a sun dress for tonight; Justin was in jeans and a t-shirt; he still looked good even with a hat on. I got ready and checked my email. I saw that Randy wanted me to call him so I turned on my phone; I was glad that I had a satellite phone at this moment. I threw a fit when dad bought it for me, but it really did come in handy.

"Hello?" Randy answered really tired and I mentally slapped myself because I had forgotten the time difference.

"Hey, you said to call." I said and I could hear him moving.

"Is?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's me, what's wrong?" I asked him because I always knew that something was wrong.

"Evan's been shot." He said and I felt m knees give out.

"What?" I asked him.

"He was shot by Ted and Cody's guys." He said and I felt the tears start to prick my eyes.

"Is he ok?" I asked him.

"He is still in surgery." He said and I sighed.

"I will call you as soon as I know something." He said.

"I am coming home." I said.

"No, Is, you stay there. You are safer to me there." He said and I sighed; I knew that he was right.

"Please let me know asap." I said.

"I will; I promise." He said.

"I love you." he said.

"Love you too, Rands." I said and hung up.

I finished getting ready and walked downstairs to leave with Justin and Grace. I put on a smile and acted as if nothing was wrong, but I was going to kill Randy if Evan didn't make it.

"You look nice." Justin said to me as I got into the car and I gave him a small smile.

We got to the house and there was a ton of people there; I recognized a few of them from the beach earlier.

Justin POV

I wasn't completely glad to be there, but I was glad that Isla was with me. I still needed to convince her that I didn't hate her and she was more than a job. We were sitting around talking to different people and Isla was in my lap. I saw her looking at the beach and I realized that she really did like the beach.

"Dance with me?" I asked her after some people started dancing on the beach when Chaz started to play music.

"Sure." She said and I pulled her to me on the sand. She was much short than me, but she was perfect for me; I was really falling for her.

We were dancing and I was having fun; she could really dance.

"You two are a cute couple." One of the other girls said to her as we walked back up to the patio.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled.

"I don't know how you aren't all over him." The girl said and Isla shrugged.

"He isn't much for affection." She said and I sighed.

"Really, Justin? You used to be all over Michelle before you left for America." Chaz said and I saw Isla shoot me and interested look.

"Yeah, you two would practically screw in front of everyone." Bryan said and I shot my best friend a look.

"Well, he changed when he got to America; he barely holds my hand." Isla said and I looked at her.

"Fine." I said and grabbed her. I pulled her to me and kissed her with everything I had. I heard catcalls and whistles as we kissed. I swore that I had kissed her before, but I wasn't sure when or where. She had a familiar feel in my arms and a taste that she left on my lips. I pulled away and saw something in her eyes.

"I guess he proved us wrong." Bryan said and Isla smiled at me. She finally tore her eyes away from mine and I set her up right. We were all talking when her phone rang; it was Randy.

"I am going to walk on the beach and take this." She said and I nodded as she walked off the patio. She walked down close to the water and I could tell that the phone call wasn't going all that great. I got up and walked out there; she was upset.

"Is?" I asked her as she hung up. She looked at me and walked away from me.

"Isla?" I asked again and she took off running. I started running after her; I knew that something was really wrong. She made it down to the caves and I stopped her because I didn't want the tide to catch us. She was struggling and fighting me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Let go of me… you are just like them…" she said in between tears and breaths.

"Like who, what happened?" I asked her as I held her to me.

"You are just like Randy and everyone else in his crew. You are mean, cold, and you don't really care." She said and I was lost as to what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just let me go, I am just a job to you. You don't care what happened so just go away." She said and I didn't move.

"Let me go." She said and elbowed me right between some ribs. I let her go, but I pulled her back to me as she cried. She was beating on my chest and I finally caught her hands.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Evan's dead and Randy's next." She sobbed and I held her close to me. I comforted her as she cried; I knew that Evan was her best friend.

"Who called you?" I asked her.

"Randy." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Is." I said and she pushed me away.

"No, you aren't, you just think it's another way to move up." She said and I was getting mad. She started to walk away from me. I grabbed for her arm and she pulled away from me. I grabbed her and ended up falling onto the sand. She was underneath me and I looked down at her.

"I do care." I said.

"Don't lie to me! It's just a fucking job." She said and I kissed her. She struggled for me to stop before she gave in and kissed me back.

"You are more than a job." I whispered to her as she opened her eyes.

"You hate me." She whispered.

"No, I don't; I hated that I couldn't keep you and the job separate. I am not supposed to fall for you." I said.

"I won't make it hard on you." she said and I smirked.

"Is, you already have. I was so mad at myself when I told you that I didn't care this morning. I do care and I am sorry that Evan got killed. I know how close he was to you. I know that you two were best friends and I know that you are worried about Randy. But, I also know that you need someone too." I said as she was chewing on her bottom lip. I kissed her softly.

"Don't chew it off; I have to have something to kiss." I whispered and she looked into my eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't doing this because Randy told you too?" she asked me.

"I'm not, in fact Randy said to keep my hands off, but it's too hard." I said and she kissed me.

"I'm glad your not." She said and I smiled at her.

I helped her back up and she fixed her makeup before we went back to the party. I was glad that we didn't stay much longer after that. I took them back home and was sitting downstairs while Isla was showering.

My mom walked in and sat down beside me.

"I am glad that you have her; I have been worried about you, Justin." She said and I smiled at my mom.

"I am fine; I just had to find the right direction." I said and she hugged me.

I talked to my mom for awhile before I went upstairs to shower. I walked into my room and Isla was on the computer; she was having an IM conversation with Kelly. I showered and came back out and Isla was asleep on her side. I smiled as I laid down beside her; I wrapped my arm around her and she cuddled up to me. I was glad that we weren't pretending anymore.

**A/n: Pls Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Be happy I got two chapters up today! **

**Thanks Miamitravel, Sonib89, and CenaCandiceFan4life for the reviews!**

Justin POV

We stayed a few more days with my mom before flying to Johannesburg. I was glad that Randy wanted me to go with Isla and even happier that we were dating and not killing each other. We got to the townhouse that Randy has rented for us and got everything inside.

"Come on, we gotta get food." She said and I smiled at her.

"You mean you know how to shop for food?" I asked her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, Justin, I do know how to do a lot for myself. I wasn't like Randy and wanted to be waited on hand and foot." She said and I laughed at her.

We left to go to the market; we bought a lot of food and I was surprised at everything she actually knew how to cook. I bought her a bouquet of flowers while we were there. She was unlike any girl I had ever been with or met because she was so different. We carried everything upstairs and put it all away.

"You want to walk around the city?" I asked her as she put the flowers in a vase.

"Sure." She said.

We rode scooters around the city and didn't get too lost or end up in a bad part of the city. I was having fun. She ended up driving us back to the townhouse and getting us lost.

"I can't believe I got us lost." She said and was laughing.

"Who cares, we made it back fine." I said and she smiled at me.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Surprised me." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to shower." I said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Isla POV

I was IMing Kelly while I was cooking dinner. I was so comfortable around Justin, but I was still nervous about Justin finding out that it was me that night. I really didn't know how that would play out. I had been asking Kelly how everyone was and I wanted to know about the funeral arrangements for Evan. Randy didn't want me to come and I understood why, but it still hurt.

I got done cooking about the time that Justin was done with his shower. I set the table and waited on him; I was sitting there when he came downstairs. I smiled at the sight of him; I don't know why, but I really liked him.

Justin POV

I was changing when I noticed something in Isla's bag. I pulled out a hat that looked very familiar; it looked like the one that the girl was wearing the night I was at the MMA fight. I looked at it and then put it back; I knew that there was no way that Isla was there that night or could be that girl. Isla didn't like me then and there is no way she would be there without Wade or someone else.

I walked downstairs and she had dinner ready. I knew that there was no way that girl was Isla; she wasn't anything like that. We ate and then cuddled up on the couch. I couldn't wait to go to the games tomorrow, but I also didn't want to because it meant this month was going by faster than I wanted it to.

Isla POV

The games had been great and Justin had opened up to me so much. The final game was in two days and then we were flying back to America. I was a little sad, but I missed everyone at the same time. I had been talking on and off to Randy or John on the phone and Kelly was IMing me. I missed them, but I was having a blast with Justin; he wasn't anything like I expected. We had just gotten back from the games and I wanted to run to the market to grab some fruit. I told Justin that I would be back in a few minutes and left. I had more freedom since we were in South Africa and no one knew who we were. I grabbed some fruits and walked back to the townhouse.

Justin POV

Isla had just left and I needed to look at something online. I opened her computer and a few pictures were opened on the desktop. I looked at the picture and was furious. The first picture was Wade and Isla kissing the night of the charity ball and the second picture pissed me off even more. The second picture was Isla and Kelly… in the same hats and I could see the MMA cage behind them. She was the girl I had slept with that night and she was there. I was pissed… I was hurt… and I wanted some answered. I was so mad that I ended up throwing her laptop and breaking in. I walked outside and waited for her to come back.

Isla POV

I walked into the townhouse and my laptop was on the floor, in pieces, and everything else looked messed up. I put my stuff by the door and slowly walked through the townhouse; I was looking for Justin. I knew that the only room upstairs was the bedroom and bathroom.

"Justin?" I called out and he stepped back inside form the patio.

"What happened?" I asked him and he looked pissed off.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" he asked me and I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb, Is, it doesn't work for me. Why didn't you tell me that it was you I slept with that night? Why didn't you tell me that you were at the MMA fights?" he asked me and I paled; he must have seen the picture on my laptop.

"I didn't think that…" I was saying as he walked up to me and pushed me against the wall. I was surprised at how much force he was using with me.

"That what? I would care? I do care and I have no idea why you were even there!" he hissed at me.

"I snuck out because I was tired of having people around me all the time. I didn't go there for you." I said and he was still pissed at me.

"Then why did you sleep with me?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I wanted to see how far it would go." I said and he hit the wall right beside my head; I flinched out of the way.

"I can't believe that you would do something so stupid. I knew that you were nothing but a stupid little girl and I can't believe that I cared for someone so stupid. You think everyone is expendable and you use whoever you want. I also saw the picture of you and Wade kissing a few days before we left. You just use people and stay with the ones who will give you the most for that moment. I can't believe I cared for someone who doesn't even care about others." He said and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Justin, I…" I was saying.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me and I felt his grip on my arms get tighter.

"I don't want to hear you speak because you are nothing to me. You are just a job." He said and shook me. I just looked at him. He let me go and I leaned on the wall for support. I watched as he grabbed his wallet and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I don't know and you shouldn't care." He said and slammed the door. I sunk down the floor and cried; I actually cared for him and he was gone.

Kelly POV

I was at John's when Isla called me. I knew something was wrong if she was crying. I stepped out into the hallway and talked to her. She told me about Justin finding out and flipping out on her. I was the only person who knew that they were closer now. I talked her for a while before going back into John's apartment. Randy was there now and they both looked at me.

"Isla ok?" John asked and Randy perked up when he said that.

"Yeah, she is just homesick." I said because I wasn't going to tell them what was going on.

"Are you sure? Do I need to call her?" Randy asked me.

"Randy, she is fine. Justin is with her and she is really just homesick. I am also sure that she hasn't dealt with Evan not being around either." I said and they nodded.

"Thanks, Kel." Randy said and hugged me.

I was worried about Isla because she was there, alone, with Justin. I just hoped that he didn't do something stupid that got him killed.

Justin POV

I walked around the city and ended up in a park that wasn't too far from the house. I was so mad and at the same time I wanted to smile. I couldn't believe that she had been there that night and that I had slept with her. I also couldn't believe that she was dumb enough to go just her and Kelly. I was thinking about it and realized that the only reason I was so mad was because she really could have been hurt. I was also annoyed about the picture of her and Wade. I was a jealous person, so I didn't want to see anyone else doing that to her.

I felt worse as I sat there because I thought of everything I had said to her. I had been mean and cruel. I started back to the townhouse and just hoped that she could forgive me.

**A/n: Pls Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks Miamitravel, Sonib89, and CenaCandiceFan4life for the reviews!**

Justin POV

I walked into the townhouse and nothing had changed. Isla's broke laptop was still on the floor where I had thrown it, the fruit she bought was still in the bag on the table, she hadn't cooked, and I didn't see her anywhere. I looked around and there were no lights on, the only light was from the streets and the candle that she had lit earlier. I slowly made my way upstairs to the bedroom. I opened the door and found her asleep on her side. I walked closer and saw her cheeks were wet. She had cried herself to sleep and it was my fault. I sighed as I sat on the bed beside her. I watched as she moved away from me like she sensed it was me. I sat there and watched her sleep for a while; I didn't know what to do and I didn't know how to fix it. I had fallen for her and I had given up on the idea that she was just a job, but when I saw that I knew that she was my life either it was the job or my love.

I must have fallen asleep next to her and it sucked because the person that I was so close to now seemed millions of miles away. I just hoped that when I woke up she would still talk to me.

Isla POV

I woke up the next morning and found arms wrapped around me. I sat up and the tears I had been crying when I feel asleep came out. I looked over to see Justin sleeping; he didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully either. I slipped out of his arms and showered. I had marks from where Justin had grabbed me yesterday. I finished and walked downstairs. I grabbed a piece of fruit and walked out to the patio. I knew that we were leaving in three days and I was glad. Yesterday I didn't want to leave, but today I couldn't get home fast enough. I was going to ask Randy for Wade to be my bodyguard and Justin to work in the warehouse.

I was eating when I heard someone moving behind me; I knew that it was Justin and I didn't care. We didn't have a game to go to today and I wasn't going to sit here with him.

"Is?" he asked me and I threw my fruit at him. I tried not to smile when it hit him in between the eyes. He groaned and I walked past him. I grabbed my bad and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Out." I said and walked out the door. I left him standing there and I didn't care.

I walked around the city and bought a few things; I ended up sitting in a park beside a pond. I was thinking about everything. I wanted nothing more than to talk to him about what was going on between us and what happened, but at the same time; he scared me.

Randy POV

I was sitting in my apartment that night with John and Drew. I was watching TV when the doorman buzzed for me.

"What?" I answered.

"You have a guest… it's Detective Brooks." He said and I sighed.

'I'm coming down." I said and John stood up.

"I will be back, just stay." I said and he nodded. I walked down there and Phil was waiting on me.

"Randy, thanks for coming down." He said and I nodded.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know how Isla was doing since Evan passed away." He said and I looked at him. I remembered when they dated and we couldn't stand each other; that part hasn't changed.

"She is in South Africa with a friend right now. She knows he passed, but she hasn't been back in town." I said and he nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure that she was alright." he said and I nodded.

"You need to stop asking about her. You are the reason that she went away in the first place." I said and he looked at me. She left for college and went far away because Phil decided to follow in his Dad's footstep and try to ruin my family.

"I can ask all I want to… it's my job." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Your job is to serve and protect not come after an innocent family." I said.

"The only innocent person in your family is Isla." He spat back and I stepped closer to him.

"Phil, don't come back here without a warrant." I said and brushed past him.

"Oh, that's assaulting an officer, you're under arrest." Phil said and I sighed as he cuffed me. I looked at Wade who was going in and he nodded. I knew that someone would beat me down to the police station. I hated when he pulled this shit with me; it only pissed me off.

Wade POV

I got Drew and we headed to the police station to bail out Randy. I had Randy's phone and stuff so he could get it as soon as he was out. Drew was driving when Randy's phone rang; it was Isla.

"It's Isla." I said.

"Answer it." Drew said and I nodded.

"Hello." I answered.

"Randy?" she said and I laughed.

"No, it's Wade; Phil arrested Randy on something stupid and we are going to bail him out." I said.

"Oh, how stupid." She said and I smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm homesick and I miss everyone." She said and I hoped that included me.

"You haven't killed Justin yet?" I asked her and she didn't laugh so I knew something was up.

"Not yet, but I did manage to break my laptop. I wasn't ignoring you." she said and I nodded; we had been emailing each other.

I talked to her a little longer and hung up; Drew was looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked him.

"Be very careful about how you deal with her." He said and I nodded; I knew that he was trying to tell me not to fuck anything up.

Justin POV

I had bought flowers for Isla and was now waiting for her to get back. I was sitting in candle light when the door opened and she stepped inside. She looked at me and our eyes connected; I could see pain in her eyes. I stood up and walked over to her as she put her bag on the floor.

We looked at each other for a long time before I took a step closer and she backed into the door. I reached out and ran my hands down the sides of her arms. I felt her tense when I ran it over certain parts and knew that's where I had hurt her; she was in a sweater to cover her arms.

"I know that I can't take back what I've done and I know that you will always think of me that way… but I am sorry. You are more than I job and I wasn't mad that I slept with you… I was more mad at the idea that you could have gotten really hurt that night." I said and stepped closer to her.

"I don't… I mean… I'm just a job to you." she finally whispered and I sighed.

"No, Isla, you're not." I said and she looked at me. I saw true pain in her eyes.

"You have told it many times and I you even admitted you don't like me… so somewhere in there it's got to be true." She said and I watched her chew on her bottom lip.

"I said that because I couldn't say anything else. The morning you woke me up I wanted nothing more than to pull you in for a kiss, but the first thing out what that I didn't want to be around you. I was hiding everything and I can't anymore. I was so mad last night because I like you that much that the thought of you getting hurt… it bothers me. I can't stand it… I wanted to run around the city this afternoon just to see if you were ok. I can't take it when you aren't around or something goes wrong. The last month has been amazing. You are an amazing person." I said and took her face in my hands.

"I wish that I could say the same for you." she said and looked down.

"Is, you can't lie to me… I know that you have been happy." I told her and made her look at me.

"Even if I was, Justin, every time something goes wrong… I'm just your job. I mean something to you when life is great, but when it isn't you don't care as much. You think I'm just another paycheck." She said and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, you are so much more." I said and she started to move.

"Isla, don't…" I was saying.

"Stop, Justin, don't make this hard!" she said and I kissed her with everything I had. I pressed myself to her and she was between me and the door. I felt her struggle and finally give in. I kissed her with everything I had and finally pulled away. I looked down at her and she had tears streaming down her face.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Is." I said.

"Then make it stop." She pleaded to me.

John POV

I was at Randy's when he came in later with Wade and Drew.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Phil was being a dick like normal." I said and John nodded.

"Any more news about who shot Evan?" I asked him; we all wanted them to burn for that one.

"I have Shad and Mark picking them up tomorrow." Randy said.

"Oh, I need to call Isla back." He said and walked into the other room. We were watching TV when Randy walked back into the living room.

"She isn't answering… she is probably sleeping by now." He said. We spent a little longer talkinga bout retaliation before we all went home.

**A/n: What do you think will happen to Justin and Isla in the long run?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks Sonib89 and CenaCandiceFan4life for the reviews!**

Justin POV

I looked down at her and I saw everything coming out of her. I leaned down and kissed her with everything thing I could. I pulled her as close as I could get to her, but it still didn't feel close enough. She wrapped her arms around me and I pushed her against the wall. I had to have as much of her as I could get. I let me hands roam down her sides and settle on her hips as I grinded into her. She let out a small moan when I caressed the sides of her breast and that was all the encouragement I needed.

I let one hand entangle in the hair above her neck as I pulled it gently. She arched her neck and it gave me perfect access as I dragged slow kisses down her neck. She moaned when I nipped at her collarbone and I felt her hands slide to my waist and pull me closer. She hooked her leg around me waist and I groaned at the contact she was making. She slowly slid her hand underneath my shirt and pulled it off me. I attacked her lips again and my hands slid to her waist as I pulled the shirt over her head. She was beautiful. I didn't waste any time removing her bra. I was amazing by how perfect her breast were when they bounced out of her bra. I ran my hands over the creamy globes and she arched into my touch. I kissed her as I let my thumbs brush over her nipples; she was moaning at the sensation and it was driving me crazy.

I kissed down her neck and took a nipple in my mouth as I busied my hands with undoing her shorts. I slid them down her hips and pulled the underwear off with them. I noticed a small tattoo on her hip that said 'love'. I switched nipples as my hands ran up her thighs. I kissed back up her neck as I pulled her leg higher on my waist.

She didn't waste time undoing my jeans and letting them pool on the floor. I wasn't wearing underwear because I didn't plan on really going anywhere today. I was glad that I had made that choice. I hissed when I felt her hand wrap around my shaft. I kissed her as she started to run her hand over it and the other hand was wrapped around my neck. She had the perfect touch.

"I need you." I whispered and opened my eyes. I saw her looking back at me.

"I want you." she said and I kissed her as I picked her up. I wanted this to be better than the first time. I carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. I carefully lowered my weight on her and my tip pressed at her entrance. I could already feel how wet she was; I wanted to bury myself into her.

I reached over and pulled a condom out of the nightstand and she took it from me. I looked at her strange.

"I got it." She whispered and I loved the feeling of her rolling it onto me. I kissed her as I placed myself back at her entrance.

I slowly slipped inside of her and she was still amazingly tight as I pushed all the way inside of her. I heard her moan when I pushed all the way inside and I looked down at her.

"Open your eyes, baby." I whispered and she opened them. I started to thrust into her and we never took our eyes off each other. I was trying to go slow so that she would climax because I wanted her to feel good. I also wanted this time to be nothing like the first time.

Isla POV

I was staring back at Justin as he was slowly thrusting into me. He was taking his time and it felt amazing. He took my hand and entwined our fingers as he pulled my hand above my head. I arched my back and he hit a spot that did so much. I let out a moan and he kissed me.

"Faster." I begged as he kissed down my neck. He started to go faster and I felt the feeling start to grow in my stomach. I looked back up at him and he had sweat starting to collect around his forehead. I kissed him and he pushed all the way; I screamed at the feeling and it was a good feeling.

"Harder." I begged as he started to thrust harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his hips and met everything he was giving me. He was pounding into me and the feeling was amazing.

"Come on, baby." He whispered to me and I felt the first waves of my orgasm.

"Justin… please!" I begged as he slammed all the way into me. I tightened my legs around him and I felt him shoot into the condom. I laid there as he collapsed onto me. We were both trying to catch our breaths as he slipped out of my and disappeared into the bathroom. I was laying there when he came back out. He laid on the bed and collected me in his arms.

"I hope that you know that I never meant to hurt you." he whispered and I looked at him.

"I just want you around." I said as he kissed me.

"I'm not going anywhere… no matter what happens." He said and I kissed him.

We were laying there when my phone rang; I looked at it and it was Randy. I sighed and he took it from me.

"Just ignore it for tonight?" he asked me and I kissed him again. I was kissing him when I felt something brush against my leg. I smiled as I slid down him and slipped him in my mouth before he could protest.

"Isla…" he said as I started to suck on him. He tangled his hands in my hair and he didn't hold out long before I licked him clean. I crawled back up and laid down beside him while he was trying to catch his breath.

"Damn." He finally said between pants. I rolled over on my side and he pushed up against me.

"I will get you back." He whispered.

"I'm counting on it." I said back as he wrapped his arms around me.

Randy POV

I met with Dad the next morning for breakfast.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know… I want to retaliate while Isla isn't here." I said.

"I think that would be the best thing." He said and I nodded.

We talked about the plans and the business. I was going to have my guys retaliate tonight; I wanted revenge for Evan's death and Finlay wanted revenge for his son's death.

Ted POV

I was sitting in the warehouse when Cody walked inside.

"You know we are sitting ducks?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"They are going to come after us after will killed Evan, plus Shaemus." He said and I waved it off.

"We still have Isla." I said and Cody looked at me strange.

"What?" he asked me.

"Justin, he is with her right now. We know when they are coming back and we are going to grab her at the airport." I said.

"Justin?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it turns out that he has a price and it's worth paying." I said and Cody smiled.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks miamitravel, Sonib89 and CenaCandiceFan4life for the reviews!**

Isla's POV

I had so much fun with Justin the last few days we were there; we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I was a little sad to be going back home, but I also missed everyone a lot. I wanted to see my dad, Randy, Kelly, and even John. I had talked to them all and Wade was great about telling me what was really going on. I knew that they had some problems with Ted and Cody after Evan's death; I also knew that they were retaliating. I just hated hearing about all of it and I didn't see why they couldn't just each claim a chunk of the city and leave each other alone.

I was on the plane with Justin and we were flying out of Cario. I was sitting on one of the sofas when Justin sat down beside me.

"What do you say that we extend this and head to London?" he asked me and I smiled.

"We can next week… I really want to see my family." I said and he sighed.

"Come on, Is." He said and kissed me.

"Seriously, next week, I want to go home." I said and he made a face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I don't want to fight since everything has been great for most of the trip. I just want to spend more time with you and I know that once we get back everything goes back to secrets and guns." He said and I knew that he was right.

"I know, but this is just life." I said and he kissed me. I kissed him back as we fought for dominance over the kiss. He carried me back to the cabin and showed me what he couldn't do once we were back in Tampa.

Justin POV

I didn't want to go back to the Tampa because I knew who was waiting at the airport. Ted and Cody had approached me and I threw out a ridiculous amount that I wanted if I helped them; they hate Randy so much that they actually paid it out and now I have to deliver Isla to them. I got the money right before we left so it wasn't that hard of thing to have to do, but now; I couldn't stand to see her hurt. I had made them promise me that she would be taken care of and alright while she was kidnapped. We all knew that Randy wouldn't let her stay that long and he would do whatever to get his precious sister back.

We got to the airport and I walked off the plane; I knew that the car waiting wasn't from Randy. The driver opened the door and I grabbed Isla. I injected her with a drug that knocked her out before we got into the car. I felt guilty, but at least I could play both sides to make sure that she didn't get hurt.

We drove to the dock and got onto a boat. I knew that they had a secret compound off of Tampa on an island. I carried Isla to the boat and was greeted by Kofi and Rey.

"Good to see you again." Rey said and I smirked.

"Thanks." I mumbled and looked at Isla; I hated doing this to her, but it was just business.

We got to the compound and I carried her inside; I laid her on a bed in one of the rooms and it was immediately locked once I came out. I was walking to leave when Ted came up to me.

"Glad you could come back." He said and I nodded.

"Business is always good with you." I said and he smiled.

"Now, you just have to go back and play your part." He said and I nodded.

"Promise me that she will be in once piece." I said and he nodded.

"She isn't good to anyone dead." He said and I got ready to say something when the other guys started to beat the crap out of me. I had to go back looking like they had taken her from me.

Randy POV

We had just gotten done with Maryse. We had kidnapped her and she told us everything about Ted and Cody that we wanted to know. I was leaving the warehouse when Drew stopped me.

"What do you want me to do with her?" he asked me.

"Tie her up and leave her… she isn't good dead. Ted will notice that she is missing sometime." I said and he nodded.

We were leaving when John came driving up like a man mad.

"What the hell?" I asked him as the other door opened and Justin practically fell out. He looked like shit and I was surprised that he was still breathing.

"They got Isla." John said and I was enraged. I took my gun out and pointed at Justin.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"They ambushed us at the airport and they beat the shit out of me. I tried to stop them, but they got her." He said and I sighed. I wanted to shot him, but I knew that he also might have a way back into the crew to get her back, safely.

"You are valuable to me only because you know them… otherwise you would be dead." I said as Wade pulled Justin inside.

"I will be with Dad." I said and John drove us over there; I was dreading telling Dad.

Isla POV

I woke up and I was on a bed in a room that I had never been in before.

"Justin?" I called out and I was feeling horrible.

"He isn't here." A voice said and I turned to see Ted standing there. I sighed and realized that I had been kidnapped.

"Did you hurt him?" I asked him and he smirked.

"We aren't going to worry about him right now." He said and I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I held my head; I was waiting for it to split open.

"I want you to tell me about Randy's operation." He said.

"Go to hell." I said and he slapped me so hard that I fell over.

"Want to try again?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Fine." He said and pulled me up by my hair.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know." He said and I shoved him away. He slapped me again.

"You will play nice." He said as he threw me onto the bed. I curled up because I didn't know what else he was going to do. I laid there while he hit me a few more times and he finally left. I wanted to wake up and be in Justin's arms.

Mark POV

I was looking at my son who just told me that my daughter had been kidnapped. I was furious; I never wanted anything to happen to her.

"I gave you the world and the only thing I told you want not to let her get hurt… you can't even do that." I said and back handed him. I got ready to hit him again when Dave stood in front of me.

"Mark, he didn't do it on purpose." Dave said and I walked away. I picked up a picture of my late wife and ran my finger over her face. She was beautiful and Isla was a spitting image of her.

"Set up a meeting with Dusty." I said and they all looked at me.

"Look, we stayed to ourselves and now I am going to clean up your mess." I said and Randy go ready to say something.

"Get out." I said and John pulled him out of the apartment. I looked at Dave.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Mark." Dave said.

"I hope so for everyone's sake… go call Dusty." I said and he nodded as he walked away.

Justin POV

I got back to the compound that night and I was greeted by Chris (Jericho).

"You look like shit." He said.

"I'm selling a part. They haven't hurt her have they?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Ted was pretty pissed after talking to her, plus he found out that Randy's got Maryse." He said and I was shocked.

"Alright, well, I will go tell Kofi that I will watch her door." I said nad he nodded.

"I will find out later… we gotta catch up." He said and I nodded.

I remembered liking a few people when I worked for this crew, but I had to admit I liked Randy's better. I walked to the door and Kofi was half asleep.

"I got it, go sleep." I said and he nodded.

"Sorry about the kicks." He said and I shrugged.

"We all just play our parts." I said and he nodded.

I was sitting there and I wanted nothing more than to run in there to her. I sighed as I sat there and the time ticked away. I looked up and it was almost 4 am. I couldn't take it anymore; I opened the door and walked inside. I wanted to hurt Ted when I saw her sleeping on the bed with bruises everywhere. I carefully tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Justin?" she mumbled in her sleep. I knew that right there I had to get her back to Randy soon. I also knew that I had made the wrong decision.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks Sonib89 and CenaCandiceFan4life for the reviews!**

**The next few chapters are going to be darker and more adult themed. Don't read it if it offends you, but don't tell me that I am a bad writer because I choose to write about it. **

**Enjoy!**

Isla POV

The next day drug by; I was looking out the window as an afternoon storm passed. I hate storms, but right now it was the only thing that was helping me. I sighed as I thought of Randy and Dad. I missed them and I wanted to know what happened to Justin. I was standing by the window when the door opened; it was Ted. I sighed and looked back at the window.

"You ready to talk to day?" he asked me and I didn't answer him. He turned me around and slapped me. I was used to the taste of my own blood after yesterday. I looked at him and he wanted to smirk.

"You are just like your brother… you have been groomed well." He said and I slapped him.

"You are just an ass." I said and he hit me again; I fell over and he proceeded to kick me until I blacked out.

I woke up to the sounds of someone moving in front of me. I woke up and I was handcuffed to a chair. I looked up to see Cody in front of me.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said and he smiled; he was the good looking one of the two of them.

"I wouldn't talk to me if I was you either." He said as he rolled up his sleeves. I saw him take a cloth and dip it into water. He carefully wiped it across my face and I could see blood on the cloth.

"Ted can be a little…" he was saying.

"Cruel?" I finished and he smiled at me.

"I was going to say intense, but cruel could work at times." He said.

He continued to clean off my cuts and he was being very gentle.

"You don't deserve this life." He said and I looked at him strange.

"You didn't ask for this?" he said and I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't, but I love my brother and father too much to walk away." I said.

"I'm sure your mother would have killed your father for this if she was still around." He said and I nodded.

"You remember my mother?" I asked him.

"I do, she was always nice and smiling. You look just like her, Isla. I remember when we used to play on the beach together and we pretended that you were mine. We were all happy then." He said and I wanted to cry.

"We were." I whispered. He looked at me and our eyes met; he gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry that you were dragged into this." He apologized to me.

"What do you want? Money?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, we want more territory. Ted wants your brother gone." He said and I hated hearing that. I was so close to Randy that I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"So by kidnapping me you think that Randy will give you that?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"This is Ted's plan." He said and I nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened to Justin?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Yeah, I can, I will be right back." He said and I sighed.

Mark POV

I was with Dave and we were meeting Dusty in a lounge on the beach. The beach had always been neutral. We met in a back room and he had Kurt (Angle) with him.

"Dusty." I said.

"Mark." He said.

"So, why now call a meeting?" he asked me.

"Your son kidnapped my daughter." I said and he looked shocked.

"My son?" he asked me.

"I am not sure if it was Cody or Ted, but it's your son's group." I said and he sat back.

"They didn't learn to play by our rules." Dusty said and I nodded.

"They are greedy." I said and I admitted about my own son; Dusty agreed.

"So, they have Isla?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I want her back unharmed, because she has nothing to do with this." I said and Dusty nodded in agreement.

"I will talk to my son, because if they keep pulling this stunt; I will take it back over." He said.

"I understand and I miss the old days." I said and Dusty smiled.

"Yeah, we never had the problems our kids have and we even worked together a few times." He said and I nodded. We worked together to kill some Italians guys who hurt Dustin, Dusty's oldest son.

"I will meet you here tomorrow at the same time." Dusty said and I agreed; I wanted Isla back.

Justin POV

I was at the compound talking to Chris about shipments when Cody came and got me.

"You need to tell me something." He said and I looked at him.

"Did you sleep with Isla?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I made her believe that we were happy together." I said and he nodded.

"Let's go break her heart." He said and I looked at him.

"She asked what we did to you… I am going to show her." He said.

"Are you sure? I can't still slip between crews if she doesn't know." I said and he looked at me.

"You don't want her to know, because you actually feel something for her." He said and I shook my head no.

"Don't lie, Justin, you weren't great at it." He said and I sighed.

"She is… different." I said and he smiled.

"She will see you in a different light, now come on." He said and I sighed. I followed him down there.

Isla POV

I was still handcuffed to a chair and Cody had disappeared awhile ago. He walked back in the room and let me out of the handcuffs.

"You aren't a threat." He said and I rubbed my wrist.

"You wanted to know what happened to Justin?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Get in here!" he said and Justin came walking in a few minutes later. He was bruised up, but fine. I was confused how they were letting him walk around when it hit me. He worked for them.

"I will give you two a minute." Cody said and shut the door behind you.

"Isla…" he said and I slapped him so hard the room echoed the sound.

"I really was just a job." I said and he looked at me. He came towards me and I hit him again. I kept hitting him until he had his arms wrapped around me. He softly kissed my check and I started to struggle.

"You are more than a job, but if you don't believe me I understand why. I also want you to know that I am here to get you out of here." He said and I laughed.

"What are you going to do suck their dicks so when you switch sides again they will let you back in?" she asked me and I growled.

"No, Randy knows I'm here." He said and I started to struggle more.

"If you get my brother killed…" I was saying when he slammed me on the bed and I looked up at him. I wanted to kiss him and hit him at the same time.

"I'm not… I don't want you to be hurt anymore… I can't stand to see you like this." He said and I laughed.

"You are a really good actor… you don't care about me." I hissed at him.

"I do care about you… if I didn't do this then they were going to kill your father." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Ted is crazy and he will stop at nothing to take Randy out. He paid me a lot of money to bring you here… if I hadn't he was going to kidnap you from the building and torch it. He was going to kill your father before so that it would look like an accident. He would have eliminated everyone except for Randy." He said and I didn't want to believe it.

"So, the whole trip… meant nothing?" I asked him.

Justin POV

I was holing Isla down on the bed and I didn't expect her to believe me or care for me. I just wanted her to be safe; I knew that she wouldn't love me anymore.

"The trip meant everything Isla… I was supposed to get close to you, but I never meant to fall for you." I said and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad that I am nothing more than a paid amount to you." she whispered and I kissed her softly. She didn't return the kiss.

"You are much more than that… I am glad that I fell for you." I whispered as I kissed her again.

"I know that you will never look at me that same, but I promise you that I am going to get you out of here." I whispered to her and she looked at me. I saw the same look in her eyes as the night after our fight in Johannesburg.

"I promise." I whispered as I kissed her again. She responded to the kiss and I pulled away.

"Good, because if you don't… I will kill you myself." She said and I smirked.

"Fair enough, love." I said and I walked to the door. I walked out and Cody looked at me.

"Did you fuck her?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, but I got some information out of her." I said and he looked impressed.

"Cody, your dad just called… he has to talk to you now!" Chris told him and he nodded.

"Justin, you guard the door." He said and I nodded.

Ted POV

I was in the warehouse that night when Cody came into the office.

"We have to let Isla go." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mark met with Dad… they are threatening to take back over." He said and I was surprised.

"They don't like how we are running things." Cody said and I sighed.

"Fine, set up a meeting to swap Maryse for Isla… we can just shoot them all then." I said and Cody sighed.

"Just do it." I barked and he looked at me.

"Remember my dad had the bigger part of the business." I said and he walked away. I got done and went back to the compound. I wanted more time with Isla; I wanted to know more about Randy's operation, just because we had to let her go didn't mean we had to stop hunting them.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Woo Hoo 2 chapters today! :)**

**Thanks Sonib89 for the reviews!**

**The next few chapters are going to be darker and more adult themed. Don't read it if it offends you, but don't tell me that I am a bad writer because I choose to write about it. **

**Enjoy!**

Isla POV

I was asleep when I felt someone rip the blanket off me. I opened my eyes to see Ted pulled my shirt off. I started to struggle when he slapped me. I was reeling from the pain, but there was no way that he was going to hurt me anymore.

"If you cooperate this will be easier." He said as he pulled for the pants I had been wearing for the past few days.

"No." I said and he pulled me towards the edge of the bed. I was struggling and I wished that Justin would come in the room and save me. Ted was ready to position himself inside of me when something hit him across the back of the head. I quickly moved away and covered up. I looked to see Justin's bruised face; he was livid. He pulled me to him and I just hugged him; I knew that deep down he was still good. I was hugging him when I saw Ted start to get up. I knew exactly where Justin kept his gun. I pulled it out and fired. Justin gasped and looked to see Ted fall over. I just looked at him.

"I am leaving." I said and he took my hand. We left the compound before anyone realized that I was gone, with Justin, or that I had shot Ted. We were on a boat in the harbor when Justin called Randy and told him to pick us up. I was sitting on the boat and I hadn't let go of the gun. Justin killed the motor and I looked at him. We weren't anywhere near land.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok… I know that I won't get much time around you once we get back." He said and I looked at him.

"Does Randy know that you work for both?" I asked him.

"He knew that I used to work for Ted… he paid me to come to his crew. You are the only know who knows what really happened." He said and I nodded.

"It's also up to you if you tell him." He said and I sighed.

"Just tell me why." I said and he looked at me.

"Because before I met you I didn't care about a lot… money was a good deterrent. I had a price, but now I had you… or I had you." he said and I sighed.

"I'm not going to tell Randy." I said and he looked at me.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I trust you or I still won't shoot you." I said and he smirked.

Justin POV

I was surprised that Isla was willing to still talk to me. I wanted to kill Ted myself when I saw him trying to rape her. I was surprised that she had shot him, but I was glad that she had. I was sitting on a boat with her in the middle of the harbor. She looked beautiful from the moonlight that was reflecting off the ocean.

I walked over to her and sat beside her. She was looking at the stars and finally looked at me. I softly kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I'm sorry I made everything difficult." I whispered.

"I'm just glad that you fixed it." She whispered back and I smiled.

"I didn't mean to fall for you." I said and she looked at me. She was looking at me for answers or explanations to what I had just said.

"I love you… Isla… I know that I fucked everything up, but I can't hide it anymore. I love you." I said and she smiled at me.

She pulled me in for a deep kiss and I pulled her to the floor of the boat.

"What about Randy?" she asked me as I pulled the sheet away. She didn't have many clothes left after Ted ripped them apart so she was in a bloody sheet.

"I have a second if you do?" I asked her as she unzipped my pants.

"I have more than a second." She said as she pulled me out of my pants. I hissed as she cooler air hit it. I kissed her as I found a condom and slipped it on. I didn't need to screw up anymore by getting her pregnant. She pushed my pants off my hips and down my legs as I probed her and felt how wet she was.

"Please." She begged me as I slowly pushed inside of her. She ran her hands over my scalp and through my hair as I pushed deeper into her. I brought her lips to mine as I found a rhythm and she met me every inch of the way. We didn't hold out long, but it was an amazing climax at the same time. I held her in my arms for a second before we had to get to the docks.

We got back and I carried her to a waiting van. I put her in and she immediately hugged Randy. He was relieved to see her.

"You are still dead." He said to me.

"No, Randy, he saved me… I won't let you." she said and she looked at him.

"He is half the problem!" he said and she was holding a gun.

"I don't give a fuck who the problem was… he did something that your guys couldn't… he saved me. I don't care if you don't like him… he is mine." She said to him and he looked at me.

"Fine." Randy mumbled and we went to Isla's apartment. Randy ordered everyone to the basement since she was still in a sheet. Randy had the doctor waiting to check her out.

Kelly POV

I was at the building right after John called me. I was relieved to know that she was alright. I walked in the lobby and hugged both John and Randy.

"Is she ok?" I asked them and Randy shrugged.

"She looked bad." John admitted to me and I nodded. I looked over to see Justin; he looked pretty beat up and worried. I knew about their relationship, but I might be the only one. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving her and I know about you and her in South Africa." I whispered to him. He pulled away and he looked at me.

"Don't hurt her." I said in a whispered and he nodded.

"I don't want to." He said and I nodded.

"Kelly and Randy, you can go to Isla's floor." The doorman said and I nodded.

I got onto the elevator with Randy and he didn't look happy.

"She will be fine." I said and he sighed.

"I hope so, I can't lose her." He said and I nodded.

We both walked in there and Isla was sitting on the couch. I hugged her and she had a lot of bruising.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

Randy immediately hugged her and she winced.

"Watch the ribs." Her father said and Randy gave her an apologetic look.

"We need to talk." Mark said and I hugged her.

"I will be on the patio." I said and Wade came out there with me.

Randy POV

I was sitting with Isla when dad sat down.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked her.

"I got a gun away from one of the guys and shot Ted when he was trying to do… um…" she was saying.

"It's ok, I got what you mean." I said and she nodded.

"Was he dead?" dad asked her.

"I think so." She said and I nodded.

"Well, that's one." I said.

"Look, I had a meeting with Dusty… you two need to stop being so greedy and just focus on what you have." Dad said to me and I sighed.

"I think that Cody might be willing to do that… it was always Ted who wanted the war." Isla said and I nodded.

"We can talk." I said.

"Oh, I have decided something." Isla said and we looked at her.

"I want in… if I am going to be kidnapped for this shit then I am in the shit." She said. Dad and I looked at each other in shock and had no clue what to say.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks MiamiTravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Sonib89 for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Randy POV

I was shocked that Isla had said that… I didn't know how to respond. I looked at Dad who was just as shocked.

"Isla…" he got ready to say.

"Just remember that you always kept me out of it to protect me and I am the one who got kidnapped… so how much did you really protect me?" she asked us and Dad sighed.

"Isla, if you help us then you can't just go back." Dad said and she nodded.

"I know, but hell, I am already in this without realizing it." She said and we knew that she was right.

"Fine." I said and Dad nodded.

"You will still have Justin as a bodyguard." Dad said and I shot him a look.

"He saved her, so they work well together." He said and I nodded.

"What about Wade?" she asked us and I looked at her.

"You two hash it out… Isla, you are meeting me for breakfast in the morning." Dad told her and she nodded. He left and I looked at her.

"Are you sure about this, Is?" I asked her.

"Randy, remember before I left I asked you when I started to do your bidding?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I was in it then… I also got what you wanted… I got to know Justin." She said and I nodded.

"Anything interesting?" I asked her.

"Other than that he used to work for Ted, but I know that you already know that… no. He is a nice guy." She said and I looked at her.

"You did him." I said and she shrugged.

"I had a whole month to get to know him." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't let him hurt you." I said to her and she looked at me.

"I have already threatened to shoot him… I'm not worried about it." She said and I smirked; she really was one of us.

"I don't mean like that." I said.

"That's why I threatened to shoot him." She said and I hugged her. She looked out to see Kelly trying to talk to Wade and he wasn't paying attention.

"What about him?" she asked me and I sighed.

"He is staying here with you until we figure out how Cody is going to handle what happened." I said and she nodded.

"I am going to go talk to Justin." I said and she looked at me.

"He did save me." She said.

"Sounds like he just gave you the gun." I said and she rolled her eyes.

John POV

I was sitting in the basement with everyone else and Justin seemed nervous. I walked over to him and handed him a shot. He took it and downed it quickly.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just want to know if Isla is ok." He said and I nodded.

"You two go close?" I asked him.

"I guess, I was stuck with her for a month." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks for coming through and shooting Ted… he won't be missed." I said and Justin shook his head.

"I didn't shoot him… she did." He said and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"She shot him… he was trying to do things when I stopped him and she grabbed my gun. She shot him." He said and I was shocked.

"I can't imagine her with a gun." I said.

"She may be beautiful, but she is still deadly." Justin said and I nodded.

Randy came down a few minutes later, filled us in on the details, and told everyone except Justin and I to go home.

Justin POV

I was still sitting in the basement when Randy walked over to me. John was leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to thank you for your help in getting Isla back here." He said and I nodded.

"I also know that you two got very close while you were on your trip. I don't care if you date my sister, but if you hurt her I will put in a bullet in you before she does." He said and I nodded.

"I also want you to convince her that she doesn't need to be a part of this life. She told me and our father that she is in… I don't want her in because I don't want her to be hurt. You are going to help me convince her that she doesn't want this." He said and I nodded.

"I don't want her to be in this." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad that we see eye to eye on this." He said.

"She is upstairs with Kelly." He said and I walked out.

Randy POV

I was sitting there when Justin left. John walked over and sat down.

"Are you really ok with them dating?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I want her to be happy… I also want her to not live this life anymore than she has to. He may be able to help… if he doesn't then he might have a bad accident." I said and John smirked.

I sat there and talked when him for awhile before going upstairs. I walked in my apartment and Kelly was asleep on the couch. I smiled as I carried her to my room. I knew that John would kill me if he found out that I was dating his sister.

Isla POV

I was laying in bed thinking about my brother dating my best friend. I was glad and I wanted them both to be happy. I was laying there when Justin slipped into my room. Wade was asleep in the other room. I smiled as he slipped into bed with him.

"Thanks for not letting your brother kill me." He whispered and I smiled.

"I get first shot." I said and he chuckled.

We were laying there and I wanted to ask him if he meant what he said earlier.

"Justin, did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" I asked him and looked over to get a response, but he was dead asleep. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. I laid for awhile before I got up and went to the kitchen. I got a bottle of wine and a glass when I heard something I looked up to see Wade standing near the table.

"Why are you up?" I asked him.

"Can't sleep. What about you?" he asked me.

"I don't want to sleep." I said and he nodded. I grabbed another glass and walked outside. Wade followed and I poured us wine.

"I'm glad that you are safe." He said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said.

"Isla, I know that you and Justin are closer than you were when you left, but know that I am always here if you need me." He said and I hugged him.

"Thanks, Wade." I said and kissed his cheek.

I talked to him for awhile before getting sleepy and finally going to be around 3 am.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks MiamiTravel, CaliforniaaGuurl.x.x**, **CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Justin POV

I woke up the next morning and Isla wasn't in bed. I showered and walked out to find the whole floor empty. I walked to the refrigerator and there was a note taped to it.

_On dad's floor, be back later… with Wade._ I read it and threw it away. I looked at the time and realized it was 11. I got changed and headed to the warehouse. I knew that Randy would be talking to Cody sometime soon. I got there and John pulled me into the office with him and Randy.

"Look, since you were there, we want you to go with us to the docks." Randy said and I nodded.

"Wade is staying with Isla and Dad has Dave." John told me and I nodded. I cared more about Isla than about anyone.

We left and went to the docks. I walked up and Cody was waiting with Chris and Kofi. I looked at them and Kofi nodded at me. I knew that he wanted to come to Randy's crew and Chris was sending me death glares.

"Thanks for talking." Randy said and Cody nodded.

"Well, I think after what happened we needed to talk." Cody said.

"First, is Isla ok?" Cody asked Randy and Randy looked at him strange.

"She is fine, but you wouldn't care." Randy said and Cody smirked.

"Randy, I know it's hard to believe, but I do like Isla… she may be the only person in your family I like." He said and I wanted to yell 'liar'.

"That is hard to believe." Randy said.

"Now, about him shooting Ted…" Cody was saying.

"He didn't shot Ted." Randy said and Cody looked confused.

"You are going to tell me that Isla shot Ted?" Cody asked him and we all nodded our heads.

"How did she get a gun?" Cody asked Randy and he looked at me.

"You gave her a gun?" Cody asked me.

"I ran in there when I saw him trying to rape her." I said and Cody got real serious at that point.

"Well, then I guess it's self defense." Cody said and I was surprised at that.

"Look, we both know that we are greedy… so how about I keep to my side and you to yours; the beach is still neutral and we do our own things?" Randy said and Cody thought about it for a second.

"Only if I get to see Isla." Cody said and I didn't want that.

"Why?" Randy asked him and he smirked.

"Nothing bad, I just want one dinner with an old friend." Cody said and I wanted Randy to say no.

"Fine, tomorrow night, at the restaurant on the dock." Randy said and he looked at me. I was shooting Cody a death glare.

We left and I was surprised that it went that well. I got back to the warehouse and Randy pulled me into the office.

"I know that you don't like him, but we need money and peace at this moment. I like how you have handled everything, so if you continue to work good and Isla doesn't shoot you… you might get further than you thought." Randy said and I looked at him.

"I don't care about anything except Isla." I said and he smirked.

Isla POV

I had breakfast with Dad while Wade and Dave talked. I knew that Dad was concerned about the meeting with Randy and Cody. I just hoped that Justin was alright. Randy came in a little while later while I was talking to Dad and Justin was right behind him. I wanted nothing more than to run up to Justin and kiss him, but I couldn't really do that.

"How did the meeting go?" Dad asked Randy and we all were sitting at the dining room table. I smiled as I ran my hand over it because it was the table that my mother used to work puzzles on when I was little.

"Well, he wasn't happy about Ted, but once we told him what he was doing when he got shot… he realized that Isla had every right to shot him." Randy said and smirked in my direction.

"What else did he say?" Dad asked him.

"We agreed to stay on our sides if… he could have dinner with Isla tomorrow night." Randy said and my head shot up. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look, Is, it's fine. We will be around there and I know that you won't get hurt." Randy told me.

"You wanted in." Randy said when I didn't say anything.

"Wanted? I never wanted this… I was always already in it." I said and Dad sighed.

"She's right, Randy, you shouldn't have agreed to this especially after he was in on her being kidnapped." Dad said and I stood up.

"It's tomorrow night." Randy said and I threw something at him. He ducked out of the way and I walked outside. I didn't care if anyone followed me. I went all the way down to the car and locked the doors. Wade and Justin were trying to get in the car.

"Where to?" the driver asked me and I sighed.

"Police station." I said and he looked at me. I pulled the gun that I had underneath my dress and pointed it at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as we left Wade and Justin begging to get into the car.

Phil POV

I was sitting at my desk when the door opened and I was shocked to see Isla walk into my office.

"Are you ok?" was the first thing I asked her.

"Yes." She said and I looked at her. She had sunglasses on, but I could still see bruises.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you… I just needed someone to talk to." She said and I pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and I locked the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I hate this life." She said and I kneeled next to her. I hugged her as she cried; I eventually picked her up and sat her in my lap as I held her.

"I'm sorry to do this to you." she said when she looked at me.

"Isla, I told you that I would always be here when you needed me and I could take you away from this in a heartbeat if you ever wanted me to." I said and she nodded.

She sat in my office for a while talking to me and I was glad that she had come to see me.

"I need to go… I sort of left Randy and Dad without telling them where I am." She said and I hugged her. She pulled back and I planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you came here." I whispered.

"Me too." She said and we walked outside to find the station in commotion.

"What happened?" I asked an officer who was running by.

"Rhodes did a drive by on Callaway's son and guys. They are having a shoot out." He said and I looked at Isla.

"Come on." I said and took her hand.

Justin POV

We were being shot at by Cody and his guys. I didn't know what had changed since this morning, but we were pinned down. I looked over and they had killed Jack and Chris. Drew was shot in the leg and Randy was shot in the arm. We heard sirens everywhere, but they never stopped shooting. I saw Wade and he had just gotten shot in the arm. I had been grazed a few times and John hadn't been hit yet. I didn't know what we were going to do and all I could think of was Isla.

We heard other gun shots ring out and people screaming before the shooting finally stopped.

"COME OUT! We are the police!" we heard and we all looked at Randy. He nodded and we all stood up. I saw Isla standing there with Phil, the detective we all hated.

"You are under arrest." They said as they pulled Cody and his men away. I was placed in handcuffs and we were being pulled away when Cody grabbed a gun and pointed it at me. I heard a gunshot and waited for the pain…

**A/N: Did Justin get shot? **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. Pls Review!**

**Thanks MiamiTravel, CaliforniaaGuurl.x.x**, **CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for the reviews!**

**This is the last chapter... there will be a sequel. I will let you know the name of it when I figure it out. **

Justin POV

I opened my eyes when I didn't feel any pain and saw everyone running towards were Isla had been standing. I tried to get over there, but I got thrown in the back of a police van. I wanted to hold her and tell her that it was going to be alright. I was livid, but I couldn't imagine how Randy was feeling since that was his sister.

John POV

I was standing there when Cody shot Isla. I didn't have time to react when Randy started to beat Cody down. I don't know how Cody got a gun away from the officers, but Randy was smashing his head into the pavement. The cops were trying to pull him off, but he ended up beating the shit out of Cody. We were all hauled away and put into jail. Randy and Justin were nervous wrecks about Isla. I knew that we would be out of here in no time, but I wanted to be with Isla. We all wanted to know how she was doing and knowing that she was ok would be half the problem. We all knew that we were facing different charges. We also were being treated for gunshot wounds and other things.

Mark POV

I was standing in the hospital room and Isla was laying in the bed. She had been shot in the shoulder by Cody and Randy had killed Cody by smashing his head into the pavement. I was watching my little girl as she came out of the pain medicine. I didn't know how she was going to react, but I was going to be the first person to find out because I was the only one that was in the room. I had sent Dave and Glen to get the guys out of jail and straighten everything out.

"Daddy?" she said as she looked at me.

"Hi, baby girl, are you feeling ok?" I asked her as she looked at her shoulder.

"I will be, is Randy ok?" she asked me and I smiled because she thought of everyone else first.

"He is in jail and will be fine." I said and she smiled. She didn't smile for very long before I knew that she was thinking about something.

"Dad?" she asked me.

"What, isla?" I asked her as I sat beside her.

"Would you hate me if I did something that could get Randy out of all this trouble? But I would have to leave?" she asked me.

"What do you mean Isla?" I asked her.

"Phil offered to get Randy out of all this trouble and they don't have any more problems, but I have to leave with Phil." She said and I looked at her.

"I couldn't ask you to do this, Isla." I said and she looked at me.

"But would you hate me if I did?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I wouldn't hate you, but I would hate the fact that you aren't happy." I told her and she nodded.

"I want Randy and you to be ok, then I will be happy." She said and I felt tears stick my eyes. I knew that she really was like her mother and that she was the only person who could make a hardened criminal cry.

"Isla, I will always love you and take care of you." I said as I hugged her.

"I need to see Phil." She said and I nodded.

I sent someone to find him and sat by Isla as she drifted back into a medication induced sleep. I couldn't believe that she would do that for me and Randy, but I knew why she was doing it.

Phil POV

I went to Isla's hospital room and found her talking to Mark. I walked in and Mark looked at me.

"I want you to promise that if she does this that you will take care of her." He said and I looked at her. He nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"oh, and Phil, your dad was a really nice guy and I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did." He said and I nodded. He walked out and I looked at Isla.

"I want to take you up on your offer if you can make sure that the Rhodes and Dibiases aren't in Tampa anymore." She said and I nodded.

"I can do that." I said and sat down next to her.

"Where are we moving to?" she asked me.

"Chicago. I have my mother's family up there and I know that you will like it." I told her and she nodded.

"Here, I have been carrying this around… waiting and hoping that this day would come." I said and pulled a small box out of my pocket. I opened it and she smiled at the sight of it.

"I know it's not what you would get if you were marrying someone…" I was saying when she placed her finger tips over my mouth.

"Phil, it's the one I wanted years ago." She said and I smiled.

_Flashback_

_We were bored and driving around when I spotted a pawn shop. _

_"Come on, maybe I can find an engagement ring for you." I said and Isla smiled at me. _

_"At a pawn shop?" she asked me and I shrugged. We always did something different. _

_We looked at the jewelry and she spotted a smaller diamond ring with two small diamonds on either side of a larger one. I smiled at her as she looked at it. _

_"You want something like that?" I aksed her as we walked back to the car. _

_"Yes." She said and we got into the car. We got ready to leave when she pulled my face to her and kissed me. _

_"I hope that one day I can get you one." I said as I started the car. _

I smiled as I looked at her.

"We can leave when you feel better." I said and she nodded.

I talked to her for awhile before leaving to get everything fixed to keep my part of the deal with Isla.

Randy POV

I got home that night and was sitting in my apartment. I had seen a lot of stuff being taken out of Isla's floor, but I just figured that Dad felt bad and let her go on a shopping spree. I was sitting on the couch with John, Justin, Wade, and Drew. I had tried to talk to Dad about Isla, but he wasn't happy with everything that had happened. We were sitting there watching our shoot out on the news when the door opened. I saw Isla and Kelly standing there and Kelly didn't look happy.

"Isla?" I said and got up to hug her.

"Hi, Randy." She said and I could tell that something was up.

"Will you all give me and Randy a sec?" she asked them. The guys walked out into the hallway and Kelly walked into my room.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Randy, you will be cleared of everything, the guys will be cleared, and you are the only person running drugs, guns, or crime here in Tampa." She said and I looked at her.

"How's that?" I asked her.

"I agreed to leave and marry Phil if he cleaned up everything. I will be leaving tonight." She said and I looked at her.

"No." I said.

"Randy, stop, you know this is for the best. I am your greatest asset and weakness. I know that you are cut out for this life style and I'm not. I am giving you what you want. Don't come looking for me… you won't find me. Dad knows where I am, but he won't tell you. I love you and I want you to know that I will always love you." she said and I wanted to cry.

"Is, no, you can't leave." I said.

"It's been done, Randy." She said and pulled out some envelopes.

"Give these to the guys and treat Justin well. It's the last thing that I ask of you." she said and I took the envelopes.

"I love you, Randy." She said and kissed my forehead. I hugged her and didn't want to let go.

She walked out and I collapsed on the love seat. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that there was no stopping her.

Isla POV

I walked out of the apartment and the guys looked at me. I was trying to keep it together and leave.

"He wants you all." I said and they all walked in, but Justin stayed back.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I want to know something." I said and he looked at me.

"Did you mean it when you said 'I love you'?" I asked him and he smiled. I shouldn't of asked the question, because this will make it harder to leave.

"Yes, I did, Isla. I love you." he said and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I will see you later." He said and walked back into the apartment.

"No, you won't." I whispered as I quickly left eh building. I didn't want anyone following me or knowing where I was going.

Phil POV

I was waiting at the airport when Isla's car showed up. I helped her out of the car and she softly kissed me.

"Is everything ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

"All your stuff will arrive with mine tomorrow." I said and she nodded. I watched as she played with the leather bracelet on her wrist; I knew that she was upset about leaving.

"Come on, love." I said as I helped her onto the plane. I knew that I was asking a lot of her, but I was also giving her more than she ever had.

Justin POV

I walked back into the apartment and got handed an envelope. I was confused, but I knew that it was Isla's handwriting. I tore it open and read it… I didn't want to read it.

_Justin, _

_I love you too. I don't know if you really meant it because we had such an interesting relationship. I will never forget your face, your smell, your amazing body, or the way you made me feel. I want you to know that I am leaving to protect you; even if you don't see it that way right now. _

_I want you to continue to work with my brother… I know that he thinks of you as a great person to have on his crew. I agree with him and I want you to be happy. _

_I am marrying Phil so that you all can live the life you want without anyone bothering you. I know that you won't understand why I did this, but I did it for you and Randy. _

_I will always have on my bracelet that you bought me in South Africa… it's my connection to you. You always made me feel more alive than anyone else… thank you for that. _

_I will always love you, _

_Isla_

I ran downstairs and saw no cars on the street. I knew that she was really gone; I hated it. I wanted to scream, cuss, cry, and she was the only person I wanted there right now.

Randy POV

I didn't move for days after Isla left; she was my world and she was the reason I was always so careful. I didn't want her to get hurt and now she was gone to who knows where…. With a man that she probably doesn't love to protect her family and friends. I hated this.

**A/N: There will be a sequel... I hope that you will want to read it. Thank you for reading this part of the story. I hope that you liked it. **


	22. AN Title of Sequel

**The Sequel is up and it's called Bonded... check it out! :)**


End file.
